You Need not be Lonely
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Loki doesn't think anyone understands what it's like. To figure out that your whole life was based on lies. But one girl does understand, and Loki meets her after somehow crash-landing on Earth from his bedrooom. It seems that Loki will never let anyone in... but is this girl different? Loki x OC. Hope you enoy! Set after the Avengers. T for very occasional language and kisses.
1. Chapter 1

You Need Not be Lonely

"Brother?" Thor calls out, putting an ear to Loki's chamber door. The god of thunder can hear the muffled sobs, even though his younger brother is evidently trying to hide it.

"Go away, Thor. I do not require your assisstance." Is Loki's response.

Loki hears Thor's sigh and buries his head deeper into his pillow, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Brother, open this door before I break it down." Thor says calmy, quietly. Loki thinks, takes a deep, shaky breah, and tells his brothers the truth in return. "Brother, you and I both now you wouldn't do that. I am in no need for your help. Just... go away. Please. I'm fine."

The pleading tone in his brother's voice makes Thor sigh and sulk away. Loki sigh, however, is filled with relief. His brother had not yet found out about the... other side of him. _And he will never find out. Never._ The half frost giant promised himself. No one understands what it's like. What it's like to find out that your whole life- everything you've ever known- was based off lies. Tricks. To finally find out why the other sibling is the favorite. To have all of your happiness, your contentedness, your _humanity_ ripped away from you in a matter of minutes. No one knew what it was like to be a monster.

Suddenly, all of the agony, pain, disappointment of his situation fills Loki at once. The demigod clutches his head, trying not to scream. There is a blinding bright light- and he is suddenly not in his room.

_Am I dead?_ Is his first thought. But looking around, he can tell he is most definitely _not _dead.

He is on Earth.

California, to be exact.

So... there's the first chapter? Hope you like it so far...! I AM trying to work on the New Girl, but my life has been temporarily consumed by the awesomeness that is the Avengers. Yeah,yeah, the first chapter is short. I'll try to make them longer. No promises. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

You Need Not be Lonely chapter 2

Hey guys! Chapter 2! POVs now, yes? Review and tell me if you like 3rd person omnicient or multiple 1st persons!

[[Kate's POV]]

I sigh as I stare into my bowl of soup, swirling my spoon around in it. I look around her apartment- my little but liveable apartment. There's a meow, and suddenly Mischief's face is in my soup. "Mischief! That was my dinner!" I laugh. Luckily, I'm used to my troublesome kitty ruining my food, so I get up and pour some more chicken noodle into another bowl. Little did I know that this soup was not going to be eaten.

By me at least.

Because halfway to my table from my kitchen counter, there is a blinding green flash, and the least likely thing to happen in my kitchen... happens.

[[Loki's POV]]

"Are you... who I think you are?" A quiet voice asks as I struggle for breath. When I finally get the wind back in me, I grumble, "I'm fine, thanks."

A small giggle comes from the same direction as before, then a gasp. "Oh my god, sorry... Are you OK?" Footsteps towards me, and I'm stll struggling to get up. I manage to sit upright just as the woman leans down towards me. The worst possible thing happens.

For a brief, brief moment, her lips brush mine.

"Oh... Sorry." The woman's eyes widen, and I'm too stunned to move. One by our 'kiss' of sorts, and two by her beauty. Well, for a Midgardian anyway.

She has stunning electric green eyes, just like mine, except hers reflect kindness. Her hair is a soft brown with streaks of blonde here and there. She has freckles on her nose, and creaselines from smiling a lot.

"I... Uh... Mischief! No!"

I furrow my brow as something tugs on my cape. I look behind me and find a pure black cat climbing on my cape. I jump slightly and try to swat it away. "Get- off- me- you- odd- creature!" I mutter, spinning around. It finally gives up and lets go, leaving me dizzy. "Here, sit down." A chair appears, and I fall into it.

"Why- How- Why and how are you here? If you are who I think you are." She says quickly, seeming flustered.

"Who are you? And how would you know who I am?" I try to sound intimidating, but I just end up sounding confused.

"My name is Kate Song, and you- if I'm correct- are L-Loki."

I blinked. Kate. It suits her. But then I shake my head. "There is no time for this!" I boom. "How do you know who I am?"

Kate pauses hesitantly, then says quietly, "Mabry told me."

I narrow my eyes. "Who is Mabry?"

"She is... well, you could say she is my... sister. But she's also Tony Stark's girlfriend."

My eyes widen. "Don't you- Don't you DARE turn me in! I will kill you!"

Kate's face pales, but she eventually manages to force out words. "I... wasn't planning on it. I actually kind of like you. Not because you tried to take over the world. No offense, but that was pretty jerky. I liked you when I was little, and my parents would say I'm a lot like you... and it turned out they were right... in more ways you would think."

The last few words come out a low mumble, leaving me to wonder what she said.

"Anyway, I need to get back to... Wait. I'm on Midguard again... I can-"

"NO."

Kate's suddenly strong voice startles me, ad she runs to block the door. "Silly mortal. You cannoy do anything to me. I always have the window, anyway."

But suddenly she's there. I look at the door, then to the window. She's at both places... I gasp. "You- What- How-"

"Like I said, I'm a lot like you. And you are either staying here at my secure house where no one will find you until you find a way back to Asguard, or I can turn you in. Your choice."

An idea forms in my mind. "I'd rather die than go back to that... place. Just turn me in."

Kate narrows her eyes. "What? You think I'm an idiot and your not just going to run or something? You're STAYING HERE."

I look at her, confused. _How did she see through my trick? Maybe I did underestimate her. _

Suddenly, I dart to the side of her, and she grabs my arm. And then, everything changes.

I gasp as I see a tint of blue in her skin. "Kate...?" I ask, and she puts a hand up to her face. Oh no. Don't- don't look at me!" She turns away, but I grab her hand and turn her around. She sobs. "Are you... Half frost giant?" I ask, and she just sobs again. "I'm- a _freak_. No one understands. _No one_, Loki. I'm a freak, and I didn't even know it! A lie! That's what my life is."

I blink several times,then try something. I had never physically or mentally tried doing this before, but it was worth a shot...

"Kate. I know _exactly_ how you feel." I whisper as I feel the blue flood my face. Her eyes widen and fill with tears. "L-Loki..." She gasps, and suddenly runs to hug me. I don't know why, every nerve in my body is screaming at me that this is wrong, that I shouldn't do this, that I should run while she's distracted- but I do it anyway.

I hug her back.

Did you enjoy? I hope you enjoyed. Sorry my chapters are taking so long, I'm writing 7 at the moment... wow. Anyway, chapter 3! Yayyy. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

YNNBL: Chapter 3

[[Kate's POV]]

I suddenly realize what's happening. I'm hugging to the Go of Mischief, the person who tried to _take over _the world, and he's hugging me _back._ And... he's not letting go.

And niether am I.

Loki suddenly pulls away, and I cough awkwardly. "S-Sorry about that." I say very, very quiet. He smiles a half smile, his face softer than before. "I'm just... curious. As to how a Frost Giant like yourself could end up on Midguard."

I cast my eyes down, biting my lip. "I... I really don't know. I was obviously adopted, as I found out myself- and they didn't even- didn't even tell me."

Loki furrows his brow, obviously confused. "How did _you_ find out? Why did they... keep you?" He asks. I just shake my head, and he nods. "Yeah. Not the time for me to discuss anything either." He agrees.

So we just sort of sit there awkwardly for the next few minutes. I look at the clock and gasp. "Holy crap! It's already 8:00? I have to be there in an hour!" Loki furrows his brow. "Where are you going...?" "I babysit." I explain, and I grab his wrist. "And you _are_ coming with me."

He stops me. "There's just one teensy tiny problem- one, I am _not _going with you to watch some drooling kids, and two, won't people kind of _recognize_ me?"

I facepalm, realizing the truth. "Crap! Oh well. Here. One second..." I head into my room and gather up a few things, returning to the living room a minute later. Loki is peering around things, and he seemed to be hiding. "What the heck are you hiding from, exactly?" I ask him. He glares at me. It's that _demon_. It's been watching me ever since I got here." He hisses, and peers around again. I laugh. "Oh, you mean Mischief? He's nothing but a- MISCHIEF, NO!" My cat suddenly pounces on Loki's head, and I have to pull it off of the screaming god.

"Well then." He remarks, pushing himself up and dusting himself off as if nothing happened. "Let's get going, shall we?"

[[Loki's POV]]

I stare at the 'disguise' she has picked out for me in disgust. "Really? It's not even green." I scoff, and she shoves the outfit in my face. "You're too conspicuous in green. Wear this."

I grumble something about being pushy, and then she shows me to the bathroom. I quickly change, and then look in the mirror to see what I have on. My shirt is a faded navy blue color and the sleeves are too long, so I push them up. I'm wearing long skinny jeans, which I don't mind too much. But with the slightly low-hanging shirt, you can see my scar, so I look around and spot a hankerchief sort of thing. I tie it around my neck until it looks fairly normal. I slip on the sandals that Kate put out for me and I walk out of the bathroom, my previous clothes bundled in my arms. As soon as Kate sees me, she freezes. She just stares at me, her head cocked to the side slightly. "Your eyes." She suddenly said, snapping her ingers triumphantly and leaing me extremely confused. "What about them?" I ask, but she's already in her room again. She enters my sight again, seemingly holding nothing. But then she holds up two almost invisible eye-shaped circles, each colored a bit with brown. "What ar th-" I start to ask, but she cuts me off by dropping the things in my hands. They're colored contact lenses. You put them on your eyes... oh whatever. Hold your left eye open."

I relutant do what she said, and I immediately regret it as she puts the thing _on_ my eye! "OW! I exclaim, smacking her hand. The contact flies out of her hand, but she catches just in time.

Kate spends the next minute or so trying tho force the other one on my eyeball. "Come on, Loki! Jesus! It's like making- a dog- take medicine or something! Aha!"

She finally manages to get in stuck on my eye, and I blink several times.

"Ow." I say simply.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to coperate!" SHe exclaims, exasperated. She grabs a comb from the table in her dining rom and comes towards me with it. I subconsciously put my hands up to protect my hair, my eyes wide. "Oh no. You can make me change into these ridiculous clothes, you can force a clear object on my eyes, but you are _not_ going to mess with the hair." I exclaim, but soon enough I'm sitting in a chair, reluctantly letting her comb it. She brings out a contraption and puts the end of it into a thing on the wall.

"This is a straitener. It will straighten your hair. DON'T touch the end. It will burn you."

I hesitantly nod my head, waiting for pain. But it never comes, just a tingling sensation.

"There." Kate calls triumphantly, and shoves a mirror into my face. My hair looks... a lot different. And s do my eyes, and my whole face basically!

"Here. This will hide your easily recognizable smirk." She throws me a scarf, and I wrap it around my neck. Kate looks me over, nods her head, and leads me outside into the bitter night air to her... what were they called again Oh yeah. Car. "Now come on. No saying _anything_ about being a god, try to entertain the kids, and _please_ don't try to run away. I drive."

Ther's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I was going to have Kate tell her story, but 1) I'm lazy, 2) I drew a blank, and 3) refer back to 1 and 2. Anyway, I have a facebook! Mycatsaninja47! There's a lot of artwork, and posts about what's happening. The link in on my profile, or you could just look up mycatsaninja47 on facebook! Also, I have a tumblr, where I post random (mainly frostIron) related things, and even have an exclusive FrostIron story on there! Yayyy! My tumblr name is ilovesetokaibamorethanyou73. Don't judge me. And holy mother of crap! 6 people subscribed to this story in a few hours? My Yugioh story the New Girl has been up for several months, with 24 chapters, and it only has 7 subscribers! Keep it up and I'll be SOOO HAPPY! Review please! I live off of positive feedback! Love you guys! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

YNNBL Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm going to start mentioning whoever favorites/subscribes to this story! This is going to be SO fun to write. I've been looking forward to this.

[[Kate's POV]]

Loki stares out the window of the passenger seat, lost in thought. I keep my eyes on the road, but now and then I sneak a glance at him. He looks so... Different. I wouldn't think it was him if I hadn't given him the clothes. He looks... normal. It's really weird.

His voice almost makes me drive into a tree. "You know, this Midguardian device probably can't steer itself, so you should probably keep your eyes off of me."

I blush slightly, wondering why he's being so... nice to me. I mean, he did try to take over the world!

I come to the house's driveway and pull into it, putting the car in park. I open my door, and Loki does the same. But instead of closing it regularly, the god of mischief slams the door shut with all his might. "Loki!" I exclaim loudly, and he looks at me. "What? Did I not close it hard enough?" I just rolled my eyes and led him to the door.

Sarah and Jacob open the door, looking slightly exasperated but still happy to see me.

"Kate! Hello!" Sarah greets me cheerily. She's wearing a beautiful evening gown, her honey-blonde hair in an updo.

"Sarah, you look beautiful. I'm so sorry I'm late."

Sarah thanks me and then pokes her head behind me, spotting Loki.

"Um... Who is this?" She asks, arching her eyebrows. I laugh nervously, hoping she didn't suspect anything.

"Oh, this is just.. my friend, uh..."

Loki suddenly steps in. "Tom. Tom Robertson."

[[Loki's POV]]

"We were just getting some coffee, and we lost track of time." I lie smoothly. "My... car is getting fixed, and Kate was my only ride, and my.. house is all the way across town. She would've been late if she had dropped me off. I'm terribly sorry if I am intruding in any way." I take the woman's hand and kiss it softly, and she blushes. "Oh no, it's nothing at all. Just warning you, my kids can be... difficult at times."

I smile a very convincing smile and nods toward Jacob. "Good evening." Jacob greets me, and we shake hands. Soon enough we're waving goodbye and heading in towards the house. I turn to Kate, and am surprised to find her dumbfounded, looking at me with wide eyes and blinking several times.

"What?" I ask, and she blinks hard."You- and Sarah- and the coffe- wha? You certaintly live up to your name." Kate remarks. I smirk, putting my hands behind my back and walking into the house slowly, leaving Mabry dumbfounded at the doorstep, before quickly catching up and bypassing me.

"Hey guys!" I hear her call, and two shouts of joy from that same room. I slowly peek around the corner to see Kate cuddling two 5-year-olds. A sudden flashback leaves me crouching on the ground, clutching my head. Kate rushes over to me, worried. "Are you okay?" She asks, and I nod slowly, my splitting headache subsides slightly.

"Who's that?" I hear a small voice ask, and I pull myself up to turn around. There's a young girl with dirty blonde pigtails staring up at me with wide eyes. I smile slightly. I always have had a soft spot for children. I crouch down to her level. "My name is Lok- er, Tom." I say to her, and she breaks into a wide smile. "One second." She says, and runs to get something. She come back with a teddy bear holding it up to me. "This is Teddy." She declares to me. I smile slightly. "Hello Teddy." I greet the bear, not feeling silly at all. She hugs the bear close to her chest, and the little boy tugs on my shirt. "Yes?"

"You look like the man that tried to hurt a lot of people." He says. Kate's eyes widen, and I blink hard. "I- I'm sorry.I don't know what you mean." I say, crouching down. He leaned in. "You know, the bad man. Who killed a lot of people. He- he hurt my nana and my pawpaw." His eyes tear up, and my face crumples. "I- I'm sorry. I'm not that guy." I say, before standing up. "Excuse me, I have to- get some air." I stutter.

I walk outside the door and immediatly start gasping for breath. The way that boy said that... it just startled me.

I gather my wits and go back inside, where Kate is waiting. "I-" She started to say.

I walk right past her.

[[Kate's POV]]

I'm worried about what Matthew said, how it affected Loki. He walks right past me, leaving me shellshocked and confused. I shrug it off uneasily after a minute or so.

Walking back into the living room, I see Loki leaning down, saying something to Emma, while Matthew listens from a distance.

"Hey guys! How about we make some pizza and cookies?" I ask, and the kids nod eagerly before turning back to Loki. I roll my eyes, smiling, and head to the kitchen.

15 minutes later, I'm putting the Digorno pizza (No sponsering intended) in the oven. I then walk into the living room to find the weirdest sight...

Loki is smiling ( yes SMILING) as he runs around the room, Emma on his shoulders. He aslo has a Nerf gun in his hand, trying to shield the small girl from Nerf darts as Matthew shoots at them. I laugh and grab a gun of my own, joining the fight.

Thirty minutes of Nerf gun fighting passed, me and Matthew against Loki and Emma, and the oven timer rang. "Oh! That's the pizza!" I exclaim, and Loki gives me a confused look. I just grab Matthew and the god's hand and pull them into the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was freaking awesome. "You know," Loki remarks in between bites of pizza, "I could really get used to this... _pizza._"

The kids gasp. "You've never had _pizza?_" Matthew asks, his mouth gaping. The god of lies squirms a bit before finding an idea.

"No, I haven't. I'm from... Germany, and we don't have much pizza."

"Ohhh. Ok. Do they have cookies in Gernamy?" Emma asks eagerly, and Loki chuckles. "Only some. I have had them before, though."

"Speaking of cookies..." I say as the oven dings again. I walk over to where the cookies are and pull them out.

"Mmm, chocolate chip!" Both of the children exclaim in unison, sniffing deeply.

The rest of the night was epic, but we eventually had to put them to bed. As I was tucking Matthew in, I heard Emma from across the room ask Loki, "Is Kate your girlfriend?"

I could practically hear Loki turn red.

"N-No! We're just... aquaintences." He stutters.

"Oh. Do you like her?"

Silence. Then, after a minute or so, he finally answers. "No. Like I said, just aquantences."

When he said that, something inside of me felt weird. It was around my chest. I shrug it off and kiss Matthew's forehead. "Can Tom... *Yawn* come again next week?" He asks, closing his eyes. I smile slightly and look in the god's direction. Loki's looking at Emma with eyes I'd never seen hm with before. Soft, gentle eyes.

"I hope so, Matt. I hope so."

HEYY! THAT WAS ChAPTER 4. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was short, and if it took so long, but hey, I'm lazy. And I may not be updating for about a week because I'll be rocking it out at the beach with my BFF. I know, I know, I'll miss you too. BYE.


	5. Chapter 5

YNNBL Chapter 5

Heyyy guyyysss! I'm SO sorry for the wait (Lawl)! Ok! Let's get this chapter going! Thanks to Thefloatsodelicately and themagentacolor for favoriting/subscribing this story! The subscribe count is now 8 and the favorite count is ! Keep up the epic loyalty, guys! You rock!

Oh! A quick PS: If I sometimes replace Kate with Mabry, I'm REALLY sorry. I'm juggling 60 million fanfictions at a time (ok maybe 6) so I tend to get a bit mixed up sometimes. Please forgive me!

[[Loki's POV]]

I stare out the window aimlessly, observing the still quite alive city rush by.

"The kids really loved you, didn't they?" Kate observes, and I grunt in approval.

"What? Are you tired?" She asks, and I sit up. "That reminds me. It looked like you didn't have an extra sleeping quarters, so I will just have to-"

"No." She stops my plan with one simple word.

"I have a cot I could sleep on. You can sleep in my bed. I'll be fine." She explains, keeping her eyes on the road. I just look out the window again silently.

Eventually, the bright lights and sounds of the city die out, leading us into a quiet part of town. I staighten up, looking around. "Where are we?" I ask, and she answers me calmly.

"I realized that we will have to be comfortable if you are to find out how you will get back, and if Thor finds out you're mssing, they're sure to check my house, so I have a friend in Thousand Oaks that may be able to help me, it doesn't matter if you're you."

I sat up straighter and glared at her. "Don't tell me you're going to tell her who I am-!" I exclaim with such force she stops the car. She turns to me with an evil glint in her eye, her face slightly tinted with blue. "You listen here. If you want to get back to Asguard, you better find out how, and if my friend doesn't know who you are, then it won't work out. HE, by the way, will also not let you get out. And if you _do_ try to escape, I will report you to Stark and then sic as many cats I can find on you as soon as I find out your bed is empty. _Got it?_"

Never before have I been so frightened of a mortal.

We pull up to a rather large house and she stops her automobile. "Here." She says simply, handing me my old clothing and helmet. I sense that she's in a rather sour mood, so I don't protest as we walk up to the door of the condo and Kate rings the doorbell. Moments later a man answers the door, looking to be about 30. "Kate!"He exclaimes, his face lighting up. They embrace, and he suddenly notices me. "Who's the dude with the goat helmet?" He asks, sizing me up. I glare at him, and Kate bites her lip. "Relax, Cory, he's a... well, let me just tell you."

The woman invites herself in, dragging me along with her. Cory smiles slightly and half waves at me, but my expression remains stoic. She sits me down at a table and takes a seat across from me. "Now, I know this is kind of sudden,but we kind of need to crash here for however long it takes. Is that fine, Cor?" Kate asks, and Cory laughs. "Kate, you think I _wouldn't_ let you stay? C'mon, I thought you knew me! But this guy-" He turns to face me. "I kind of need to know a bit about him before I let him sleep in my house."

Kate sighs. "Ok. But I don't think knowing who he is will make you any more eager... his name is... well, he's Loki."

Cory blinks for a moment, processing, then his expression changes to disbelief. "You mean like my cat?" He asks, and Kate looks at him sternly. "Cory..." She warns, and realization dawns on the man. "Oh c'mon, Kate. _The_ Loki? Of Norse mythology? You expect me to believe that the murderous phsyco that tried to rule the world is in my living room? I somehow don't get your logic."

His insults angered me. I grab my staff and point it at his chest. "Don't you dare mock me, mortal. I can kill you with one blast." I threaten him, and he merely laughs! "Yeah, sure, If your a god or whatever, than prove it." He challenges me, and I could feel the heat rising up. I felt the blue flood to my face and I saw my duplicates surrounding him. "Is this enough _proof_, mortal?" I fume, and he gulps. "Y-Yeah. Yeah. It is. Ok. You can stop now." He exclaims, and I relucantly die down. Cory or whatever his name is stares at me in awe. "That. Was. Freaking awesome! Do it again!" Seeing my glare, his excitement withers a little. "Or you could just, you know, do what you wanna do. That's fine." He says. Kate rolls her eyes and smiles, then butts in with some news. "Yeah. You guys get aquainted, and I'll run back home and get Mishief."

I sigh. "Do you really have to bring that _beast?_" I whine, and Cory laugh. "Oh, you think that little kitten is trouble? Wait till you meet Sparta and Loki. Yes, my cat's name is Loki. Deal with it. Let me give you the grand tour."

He leads me upstairs. "Here's the upstairs. You can sleep there." He points to a spare room with a queen sized bed. "Ok." I say begrudgingly, following him downstairs. Suddenly, halfway down the stairs, something goes for my foot. I shriek a very manly shriek and jump up. I look down to find it's just a lean tabby cat, and that Cory is laughing his head off. "You- you should've seen your face!" Tory exclaimed, gasping for air. "Oh ha ha. _Very_ funny." I roll my eyes. "So... how about Kate?" Cory asks me. I furrow my brow. "What about her?" I ask, and Cory turns to face me. "You know! Is she hot?"

I feel my face turning slightly red. "Uhm, well... she is very... uhm... I have no strong feelings towards her, bad or good, if that's what you're asking." I reply. Cory rolls his eyes. "But that's _not_ what I'm asking. I'm asking if you thinks she's hot."

I gulp. "Well,she isn't ugly... I- uh... I'm not sure yet." Cory laughs. "You, my sir, are pathetic with girls. No offense." He says, clapping my on the back. I glare at him, and he moves his hand back to his side. "Whoops."

[[Kate's POV]]

"I know, Mishchief. You don't like it. But it's fine, we're not going to the vet. Dn't worry!" I coo, keeping my eyes on the road. Mishcief is meowing loudly, exploring the car. I don't believe in cages, so I let him roam free. We're about halfway there, and it's getting pretty dark.

15 minutes later, I arrive. Pulling out my suitcase in one hand and my pesky kitten in the other, I butt-bump the car door closed. I knock on the door with my head, and Cory answers it. "Kate! Let me help you!" He exclaims, grabbing my suitcase and pulling me inside. Noting the heaviness, he chuckles. "How long are you planning to stay here, exactly?" He asks me, and I bite my lip. Letting Mischief go to help my friend, I answer him. "I don't know. But that's mainly full of books and other crap that might help. Let me go get Loki and my clothes."

I walk out to get the clothes, and I'm back in the house within the minute. That's when I notice- "Where's Loki?"

Cory laughs. "Oh yeah. He was getting terrorized by the cats, so he locked himself in his room."

I roll my eyes and climb the stairs. I creep up to the closed door and jiggle the handle. It's unlocked, so I open the door and peer inside. The god is fast asleep, fully clothed, on top of the covers. I roll my eyes and smile, then realize that there's only one spare bedroom. I sigh, realizing I'll have to sleep in the same bed as the trickster. I fall onto the be beside Loki, my eyes drooping. My last thought before I slipped into a well-needed sleep? _I didn't think this through very well..._

That was chapter 5! Sorry it's so short! I just wanted something for you guys to read and crap while I'm at the beach! I _will_ have internet access, but I will rarely have time to use it. It's also a 6 hour car ride, so I AM bound to get some writing done! Yay! This week may be more productive than I thought! :D Keep up the epicness guys! Reviews make me feel loved and accomplished, and they fuel me to write more! Love you guys! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

You Need Not be Lonely- Chapter 6

Heyy guyys! You guys are so awesome! I feel loved! Here's chapter 6!

[[Loki's POV]]

I wake up to darkness and voices.

I turn around to find a body laying beside me. I panic for a moment, then realize that it must be Kate. And she's talking.

In her sleep.

I try to go back to sleep (despite the awkward moment of me sleeping in the same bed with a girl that I barely even know), but the things Kate's saying is just too distracting. So I listen to her mumbling.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to help him to stay off the topic of killing people!"

I have a sneaking suspicion that she's talking about me.

"Well... I don't know yet. Maybe." I can practically hear her blush when she says that. Suddenly, she turns around, her light brown hair tickling my arm. "Loki..." She says. I blink, then decide to answer her. "Yes?" I say softly, hoping Cory wasn't awake to hear me.

"You... Have a way with people." She mutters, and I furrow my brow. "Ok? Why are you saying that?"

"Why didn't you use your silver tongue to convince the people? Why didn't you-" She suddenly stops talking, and I can tell our conversation's over.

Until she starts sniffling.

"What's wrong, Kate?" I ask as she starts silently sobbing. When I realize she's asleep and dreaming, i quiet down and let her talk. "How long can I keep this up? He thinks my parents are there for me... I can't tell him the truth now! He'll be mad... And I can't get him mad."

_That_ was the end of our conversation.

And the end of any chance of me getting sleep.

The morning eventually comes, and I'm still wide awake as the first rays of sunlight make their way through the window.I decide to just get out of bed and get food myself. I open the door and manage to feel along the wall for the hallway light. Looking at the wall clock, I find it's only 3:00 AM. I yawn involuntarily, not because I'm tired, but because of how late I've stayed up. I make my way down the stairs, not feeling at all intrusive. Just hungry. I get to the bottom floor, only to see one of the oddest sights I've ever seen. The man, Cory, is holding up a black and white cat, both hands on the thing's stomach, holding it up and whooshing it around, like it's flying. And the cat seems as if... it's _enjoying_ the dreadful experience.

"Excuse me-" I begin. Cory jumps and drops the cat. It lands on its feet and scurries off, but Cory is clutching his heart and breathing deeply. "God! Don't... DO THAT!" Cory gasps."Uh... Sorry?" I say uncertaintly. He catches his breath before looking at me with a furrowed brow. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be snuggling with your girlfriend?"

For some reason, that comment angers me. I run up to him and point my finger up at his chin. "She is not my girlfriend! I barely even know her!"

Cory laughs a sort of "hmph" laugh, and looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Can't you tell that she likes you? It's only a matter of time before-"

"Before what?" Kate asks, walking down the stairs and looking very tired.

"Oh, now it's a party!"

I had turned red, but he could tell Cory is trying to direct her attention away from my embarrassment.

"Nothing." I say after a minute, somehow still lying smoothly.

"Ohkayy then." Kate yawns. "Wow. What ar you guys doing up this early?"

Cory and I answer at the same time. "Couldn't slgot boreep."

We then ty to sort out their words. I end up saying "Couldn't sleep" and Cory says "got bored".

"Oh. Ok. Well, either way, I'm awake." She rubs her eyes and yawns, and Corylooks slightly worried. "Are you sure? You look really tired. Maybe you should-"

"No. I'm awake. Just not fully. I'm never going to get back to sleep anyway. What time is it?"

I'm still useless with Earth time, so Cory answers. "4:18 AM. breakfast, anyone?" Kate nods eagerly, and I hesitantly agree with her. But when Cory heads to the kitchen, Kate stops him. "Oh no you don't. You are _useless_ in the kitchen. I'll make everybody waffles." Cory looks offended. "You can't even trust me with a _toaster?_" He calls, and I stifle my laughter at Kate's reply. "No. Remember what happened last time? The cat was never the same!"

[[Kate's POV]]

I heard everything they said, and I'm worried that Cory really thinks that I _like_ the god of mischief. I was just helping him! There nwas no _way _I liked him! He tried to rule the freaking world! there was no _way_ I liked him!

Right?

[[Loki's POV]]

Kate came back with the waffles 10 minutes later, with a creamy topping of some sort and a strawberry on top. I tasted it, and it was the most delicious Earth food I had ever tasted!

"Mm! This is even better than pizza! Make me some more!" I command, pointing to the kitchen. Cory looks at me like I'm an imbecile, and Kate stands up and slaps me across the face. "Don't you _dare_ say that to a woman! Ever!" She growls, and my eyes widen. "I'm, um, I'm sorry?" I apologize. She glares at me and sits back down.

We eat in awkward silence for the next few minutes. Eventually, it seems Cory is done, and he stands up. "Wow. That was filling... holy crap!"

I'm startled and I look around for signs of danger, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. "What?" I say, and he laughs. "Nothing. It's already 6:30. It's been two hours."

Kate looks at him in surprise. "_What?"_ She shrieks, checking some sort of device in her pocket. "Holy crap! It is that time! How did time pass so quickly...?"

Cory shrugs. "I don't know, but I have to get to work. You can do... whatever you guys need to do. K? K."

We bid the man farewell and he leaves. Shortly after, Kate and I finish. Just as we are putting our dishes away, the same device she had checked the time on starts buzzing, and she taps something on the screen, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" She says nonchalantly, but she's biting her lip and is quite clearly worried about something.

"Uh, you mean the guy that tried to take over the world? No... what _happened_ to him, anyway?" More muffled talking from inside the device, and I wonder why Kate's lying to her gadget.

"Oh. And he's gone? That's terrible! Crap! I'll try to do everything I can to find him, ok? Ok. Yeah. Love you too, sis. Tell Stark I said he's self-centered. And I said hi. Ok. Oh ha ha. Yeah. Bye." She presses another button on the phone and puts it down. She turns to look at me with a grim expression. "We have _got_ to get you out of here."

She starts fastwalking to the stairs, and I run a bit to catch up with her. "Wait! Why? Where are we going?" She turns to me and sighs. "The Avengers have been notified of your absense. We're going to the fountains."

Still confused, but not as much, I keep bombarding her with questions. "Does that mean Thor's here? Why the heck would we go to the 'fountains' when I'm wanted again?"

Kate sighs again and glares at me. "I'm guessing that Thor's here, and the _reason_ is because nobody would expect to see the god of mischief at the fountains. Now get your bathing suit on, I have one for you, and sit down in a chair. You're getting a haircut."

[[Kate's POV]]

I knew he would protest. And he does. He argues and whines and everything else, but I eventually convince him that he needs a haircut if he's going to be conspicuous to modern day California, USA.

I sit a _very_ hesitant Loki down in a chair and pick up my scissors. "Don't worry, Loki. Trust me, I got my master's degree in cosmetology."

Loki looks at e like I'm crazy, and I realize he's new to... basically everything. "Cosmetology is makeup and hair. I work at a salon. So don't worry, your hair will look fine."

I hope.

[[Loki's POV]]

And fine it does. After about 15 minutes of cutting and combing, my hair is short and not half bad. "Wow. Impressive job for a mortal." I compliment her,admiing my hair in the portable mirror Kate had handed me. Kate looks at me pointedly, putting away her cutting equipment. "I'm not exactly a _mortal_, am I?" She reminds me. I nod my head and head to the bedroom for my 'bathing suit'... whatever that is. _Well,_ I think, trudging up the stairs with my newly aquired hair. _Let's hope nobody recognizes me at the fountains._

there's chapter 6! Sorry if I have some mistakes and stuff, it happens. Hey, it's 2:23 AM and thanks to my insomnia, I'm wide awake, so YOU'RE WELCOME. Go to my facebook, mycatsaninja47, where I'll be posting tons of pictures of things! Yayyy! See you in chapter- holycrapI'monchapter7already? WOW! ok! Byeeezies!


	7. Chapter 7

YNNBL Chapter 7

Heyyy guys! I's only been about four minutes since I posted 6. Hey, I get bored. K. Here we go! ^_^ :D

[[Loki's POV]]

"No, no. You have to take your shirt off." Kate explains to me, and I'm very self-conscious. "But... why?" I question, and she rolls her eyes. "Ok. I'll stop by the store and buy a watershirt. You stay here." She pulls her car over into a parking lot of a store. I read the big sign on it. "Wal...Mart." I read as she shuts the door. I feel my hair. It's so... different. It's just so weird.

She disappears from sight, and I realize I cant breath. Oh god, I can't breath!

I open up the door to get away from the stuffy air. I close the door to avoid scraping the car beside me. When I've cleared my senses, I turn towards the door and grab the handle.

But it doesn't open.

Crap.

[[Kate's POV]]

It doesn't take long to find an adult waterhirt and check out. But it was horribly awkward when I met MABRY there.

"Oh hey!" Mabry calls to me, waving. "Uh... hi." I answer awkwardly, shifting my eyes away from her gaze. "What're you doing here? Why are you buying a men's watershirt?" She noses, and I bite my lip (an annoying habit of mine). "Uh... I came here for this, actually." I say, telling the half truth. "I'm buying it for.. Cory! My friend from Thousand Oaks? Yeah, we're going to the fountains."

Mabry's eye light up. "Oh! I love the fountains! Maybe I could come with you."

My eyes dart to the side. "Well, um... I'd prefer you not to..."

Mabry's brow furrows. "Um. Why?" She asks.

I put on my best 'sheepish' face and 'blush'. "It's.. kind of a date."

My big sister gasps. "Oh my God! Let me see him! I need to meet him!"

I bite my lip so hard I swear it almost draws blood. "Uh... Ok. Let me go find him."

I run off. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, I think, running through the store, desperate for an idea. I can't show her Loki, she's bound to notice him no matter what his hair looks like! Crap, Kate, why did you get yourself into this- My thoughts are inturrupted by me smacking into someone- someone that could solve all of my problems.

"Blake!" I exclaim, and he looks at me in surprise. "Kate!"

We hug, and I take a deep breath. "Ok, listen. I need a HUGE favor. I kind of need you to pretend to be my date for the day."

Blake furrows his brow, then blushes a little. "Uh... S-sure! Why, exactly?"

I bite my lip, and I guess my expression says it all."Ok. Don't want to explain. It's cool."

He flips his jet black hair away from his face, revealing his earthy brown eyes that reflect only kindness. He follows me back to my sister, who was waiting.

"Hi! My name is Blake, I'm Kate's... date." Blake sticks out his hand, and I sigh a bit. I forgot to tell him that his name was supposed to be Cory!

"Wasn't our name Cory...?" She asks, hesitantly taking Blake's hand and shaking it. I butt in. "Blake is his real name. Cory is just a nickname between him and me. Just a little inside joke, you know how it goes." The lie goes so smoothly, I think even Loki would be a bit impressed.

My sister and I chat for a bit, and I learn that she came to California to investigate the Loki thing. Stark isn't with her, though. He had some business stuff to take care of. Eventually, we part ways, leaving only Blake and I. He looks everywhere but at me, and I sigh. "So... want to come to the fountains with us?" I ask, and his eyes light up. "Sure! I needed a new bathing suit anyway. ut what do you mean, us...?" He asks, and I tell him I'll eplain later.

Blake and I head back to my 2004 Ford Explorer, praying that Loki didn't somehow manage to leave.

My prayers were denied as I peer through the tinted windows. I sigh, and realize the only place he could've gone into to look for me was.. in the store. I facepalm, realizing that Mabry's still in there!

"Hey, come with me.." I tell Blake. "My friend seems to have wandered off... let's go find him."

[[Loki's POV]]

I enter the store through the magical self-opening doors. My mouth starts to gape as I look around the huge place. There is everything here! I head straight to the sign labeled 'books', preparing to find some good things to read.

[[Kate's POV]]

I sprint through the store, Blake huffing to keep up. "If I know Tom..." I mutter under my breath. "He's in the books. Sadly, I aslo know Mabry, and that's where she'd be too."

I sigh and pick up my speed. Here we go.

[[Loki's POV]]

I look at the many forms of literature in the books section. I had picked out only 3, so I wanted a few more. Suddenly, a woman a bit older than me comes into view, wearing a Stark Industries shirt with fiery red hair, and a name tag that reads, "Mabry Song".

_Oh crap. That must be Kate's sister_, I think, and I rush off in the opposite direction with my three books. The three books were Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Sherlock Holmes, and Green Eggs and Ham. I'm paying so much attention on getting away from Mabry that I run smack dab into a man about my age with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey, sorry man. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a man wearing swim trunks and a Beatles T-shirt, just like the stuff you have on- oh wait! KATE, I FOUND HIM!"

Kate comes rushing towards me, and I cringe. "Come on. I'll buy those for you." She sighs, and drags me off to the checkout counter. It takes me a second to process that she didn't actually yell at me. Oh well. At least we got away from Mabry.

Or so I thought.

"Kate! I thought you had to go?" A voice calls, and she shoves me under the checkout counter. "Uh... I just forgot these books. I need them for babysitting next week. You know kids. Always have to be entertained."

I, in my very uncomfortable position, am barely breathing and wrapping my hands around my knees, fearing that Kate's older sister will spot me. Suddenly, I hear a thump, as if something had hit the ground. "Oops, you droppe your book! I'll get it." Mabry offers, and I hear her kneel down to scoop up the book. Right beside me. I suck in my breath and squeeze my eyes shut, as if hoping that if I can't see her, she can't see me.

But thankfully, she just picks up the book, hands it to Kate, and leaves. I release a deep breath.

Kate 'accidentally' drops a book and kneels to pick it up. "All clear." She whispers, and I hesitantly climb out from my hiding spot, gasping for breath.

"NEVER. AGAIN." I growl, jabbing my finger at Kate. "NEVER. AGAIN."

She backs away, looking surprised. "Ok then. Let's go."

I start to walk out, books in hand, when I realize that the guy that found me is following us. "Uh... Who is he?" I ask, and Mabry smacks her palm to her forehead. "Duh. Sorry. Loki, Blake. Blake, Loki. Blake's my friend and he helped me out, so I thought the least I could do to repay him is let him come with us."

Blake blinks hard, his mouth agape. "That- that's THE Loki? The Loki that-"

"Yes, yes! I tried to take over the world! I get it! She's just helping me get back to Asguard! So yes, you helped smuggle a wanted god from the watch of Tony Stark and the rest of the authorities, and yes, if I get caught you are most likely to go to jail."

Blake gulps rather loudly, and Mabry sighs in exasperation. "Lok- Tom! You're scaring him!"

She turns to Blake. "Trust me. He looks different, and no one would ever expect him to be at the fountains in California. Now c'mon! Let's go have some fun as fugitives!"

The looks we get? Priceless.

I'm shoved to the back of the car so Blake can sit at the front (Kate's request). Kate starts the car and backs out of the parking space. "So... Where are we going EXACTLY?" I ask, and Kate sighs, obviously annoyed. "I got this." Blake reassures her, and he starts explaining. "The Thousand Oaks 'Fountain of Youth'. Place of family fun, where the fountains shoot up to 70 feet, dying down from time to time! The New York Times says 'the must-see of rural California', and People magazine calls it 'Perfect for all ages, family-friendly, and the best place to cool off on a hot summer day.'

Kate giggles. "Blake, you're reading off of the Thousand Oaks website!"

Blake smiles goofily. He obviously has feelings for her, but Kate doesn't know it yet. Something about this guy unnerves me, though. I shrug mentally. If Mabry likes him, I guess I can tolerate his existence.

For now.

So, there's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyeddd! It's 12:12 AM and I just got home from the beach, so sorry if you find any errors. Chapter 8 is already a quarter done, haha. I'm just lazy. Just kidding. There's been no wifi. OKAY! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

YNNBL Chpt. 8

Hey guys! I haven't even POSTED chapter 7 yet, because I'm on a car ride home from the beach. I have sad news, though. I'm going to my Nana's on Monday to visit bacon ninja1209, and...

.

There's.

No.

WIFI.

I know! I can't post things on ff with my phone, and my laptop neeeeeeeeds wifi to post things! So you probably won't be seeing either this chapter or the next for a while, but just remember that I'm either done with it or am writing it. And that I love you. Here's chapter 8! (I set the goal of 1,500 words per chapter, by the way, so sorry if some of this stuff is just useless fillers.)

[[Kate's POV]]

I keep my eyes on the road, but the awkward silence filling the car is unbearably... Awkward. "So!" I exclaim cheerily, trying to make small talk. "What were you at Walmart for, Blake?"

Blake perks up at the oppurtunity of conversation. "Nothing much, really. My car's in the shop right next to the Walmart, so I walked over and bumped into you! Literally..."

I laugh. "Cool. What's wrong with your car?"

He laughed. "Actually, it has hail damage. From the big ice storm last week? That giant blizzard pretty much frosted over the entire city!"

Loki and I both winced at the words 'frost' and 'giant'.

I finally pull up to the fountains, where kids and parents alike are having fun. "Here we are!" I exclaim obviously, unlocking the doors to allow the boys to get out. We all climb out of the car and head towards the fountains. Blake runs into the water, and immediately runs back out, shivering. "Coldcoldcoldcoldcold!" He exclaims, and I giggle. Oh Blake.

"So... What do I do?" Loki asks, obviously lost on what we were doing. The fountains suddenly die down, leaving the pool calm. I snicker. "This."

I push him into the pool.

"Why? WHY would you do that? The water is freezing!" Loki exclaims, shivering. I'm too busy giggling to notice Loki pulling me into the pool, plunging me into the freezing water.

When I surface, I'm bloodthirsty for revenge. "Come here, you little-!" I laugh, and Blake ends up joining the chase as the fountains rocket up again. Eventually we caught the sneaky god, and a lake grabs him. "I'll keep him down! You do what you must!" He shouts, and we're both cracking up. Suddenly, Loki smiles, flickers, and disappears.

" a duplicate!" I mutter, and I splash through the icy cold water, trying to spot the real god. Blake joins me, grinning. "Hey, Kate. I need to, erm, tell you something." He says, and I stop. "Sure! what is it?"

My friend takes a deep breath. "Kate, I re-"

[[Loki's POV]]

I don't know why I did it. I hear Blake, and I know what he's going to do, and I just- I don't know.

"Kate, I re-"

I rush towards them, flailing my arms, secretly desperate to stop him from saying it. "Guys! I just remembered! I... What about the sun? Won't it burn me?"

Kate smacks her forehead. "Oh yeah! Let me spray you with sunscreen!"

I blink. "Sunwhat?"

She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the pool, leaving Blake mid sentence. He casts his eyes down and sighs. I sigh too, but in relief. Now... What is sunscreen?

[[Kate's POV]]

I shake the bottle of spray-on sunscreen and press down the thingy. A fine spew of sunscreen streams out across Loki's pale body. "Good thing you have a water shirt. We're almost out of sunscreen."

I'm too busy talking that I don't notice that the sunscreen made its way to Loki's face. More specifically his wide-open eyes.

[[Blake's POV]]

"Oh my god!" I hear Kate shout, and I look to see her rushing to Loki, who was rubbing his eyes. "Are you ok?" She asks, and Loki shoots a watery-eyed glare at her. "Do I look ok? You sprayed sunscreen in my face, you idiot!"

Something about this guy had been making me mad ever since Wal-Mart, and after he inturrupted me when I was finally about to tell Kate I like her, and now calling her an _idiot,_ something in side of me sort of... snaps, I guess.

"Hey! Don't call Kate an idiot!" I yell, splashing my way out of the pool and rushing over to them. "She's not an idiot! _You're_ the idiot if you think she purposely sprayed you in the face! She gets distracted sometimes, and it's not her fault! Just because you're a- a-"

I whisper the next sentence. "A god doesn't mean that here on Earth you can boss people around! And NO, I'm NOT scared of you and your hocus-pocus magic!"

Even I'm shocked at what I just said. Kate is gaping at me, blinking several times, and Loki just looks infuriated.

"You _dare_ mock me, mortal? You _dare_ stand up to ME, Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief, lies, treachery?" He roars, and I realize his magic has casts a soundproof bubble around us, causing the illusion that we are sunbathing on chairs instead of doing this.

I gulp. "Yes. Yes I do." I gather up the courage to stand tall. But Loki surprises me by punching me in the face!  
Kate gasps. "LOKI, STOP IT!" She yells, but he's too swept up in anger to ntice her plea. I'm rubbing my cheek from the impact. "Hey, man, I'm not looking for a fight-"

Loki stares at me in mock surprise. "Oh? Well I guess we better stop..."

He punches me again.

This time I'm ready. I catch his fist with my hand and punch him with my other. "BLAKE!" Kate shrieks, and I bit my lip. "Sorry!" I call to her.

But she never gets to hear it, because Loki twists and teleports us boh somewhere dark and rocky.

"W-Where are we?" I ask, wide-eyed and a bit scared.

"Somewhere far away where no one can here you-"

"GUYS. BREAK THE FREAKING FIGHT UP RIGHT NOW." A voice calls- Kate's voice.

"Kate?" I yell, looking around wildly, and Loki closes his eyes and exhales heavily.

"sorry, Blake. I'll explain later. We need to settle this NOW."

Loki sneers to nothing. "Why should we?"

We suddenly are transported back to the fountains, where Kate is worridly looking behind us.

"Because we have company."

I turn around and gasp. There, hammer strapped to his back, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, stands Thor himself.

[[Kate's POV]]

Loki immediatly runs and jumps in the pool, surrounding himself in water. When he emerges, he is a completely different person.

Literally.

His hair is bright red, and he's about a foot shorter. He has freckles all over his face , and his skin is burned, but no longer pale. He looks about 12.

"Listen. I am Derek Trammel and I'm 12. You are... Babysitting me with your friend." Loki explains to me, and even Blake agrees in his panic.

"Hey, Mabry!" Thor calls, waving at me. Every single person there (they're aren't many, since it's a cold, cloudy day) stares at the god in awe. I nervously wave back, trying to keep both Blake and I from hyperventilating. I hear Loki mutter "Here we go" under his breath, and I can tell thet he's not going to enjoy what he's about to do.

Thor starts walking towards us, and Blake's eyes are as wide as saucers. When the blonde-headed god reaches us, his easygoing smile almost makes some girls swoon.

"What brings you here?" I ask nonchalantly, and Blake is just gaping. Luckily, that's what everyone else is doing, so it doesn't look suspicious.

"Just investigating on finding my brother." He replies in a low voice. "What about you?"

Blake (and everyone else there) is staring at me in shock. Probably wondering how I know Thor himself, the 'hottest' of the Avengers. I personally don't think so.

"Oh, I'm just babysitting Dereko here with my friend Blake. And I thought Mabry was doing that. You know, Stark was too busy, so his girlfriend, AKA my sister, came?"

Everyone's eyes widen even more, if that's possible. At least they know I'm not just a random girl.

"Oh, Mabry? The Man Made of Iron's maiden? She had to go back to New York for business. Ever since the Peppered One left, Stark has needed extra help with his company."

I smile nervously as he catches sight of Loki, AKA 'Derek'.

Thor studies him closely, and Loki puts on a very realistic wide-eyes face.

"You- You're Thor! THe god! Who helped s-save the Earth!" He stutters, blinking furiously. Thor's suspicious face turns into a modest smile. "Well, young man, that's me."

Loki turns toward me, his eyes still wide and his mouth in a gaping smile. "Kate! I knew your sister was Tony Starks girlfriend, but you didn't tell me you were _friends_ with the Avengers!"

I put on a smile and ruffle the young 'Derek's' hair, really creeped out. "Well, I don't usually tell people. You know how it is."

Derek nods a wide-smiled nod and yammers on. "Yeah, but I'm meeting _Thor_- I'm- I'm _talking_ to THOR! Omigod! C-Can I have your autograph?" Loki scrambles around, looking for a loose piece of paper.

Thor chuckles. "Actually, if it's all right with Kate here-" He smiles at me. "I'd like to do more than that."

I gulp, knowing what he was about to do. Blake and I exchange glances, and he gives me a tiny nod. I return it and smile back at the god of thunder. "Sure. As long as we can come!" I pretend to joke, being dead serious. "Of course. He answers. "Grab on."

We all put a hand on his hammer, both Blake and Loki looking very excited. I'm about to faint from worry.

"Here we go!" Thor shouts. There's a bright flash, and we're suddenly spinning. Faster and faster.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

.

.

Then, everything is still.

Absolutely still.  
-

So, there's chapter 8! Review if you get the reference at the end ;)

Reviews, favorites, and other crap make me feel accomplished and proud of myself!

So, like I said, THERE'S.

NO.

WIFI.

So, I'll post chapter 9 in about a week. Sorry :(

Jut remember that I'm NOT being lazy! This story is epic to me! In fact, writing this (among other stories) has basically made me anti-social and I haven't gone outside since I got home from the beach O_o

Don't forget to check out my facebook: mycatsaninja47!

And that I love you.


	9. Chapter 9

YNNBL Chp. 9

Hey guys! OMG I'm trying to get this done by like lunchtime tomorrow (the 2nd) so you'll have somehing to read while I'm gone... nyehhhhh.;_; I'm TRYING. K? K. Its 10:30 PM exactly... LET'S DO THIS THING! (Loki may or may not be adressed as just Derek throughout most of the chapter, and also, when it's (PARENTHESIS), it means the character is adding something, but if it's in [[BRACKETS]], it's like an author's note). OH! And PS. I MIGHT be writing a story that happened before all this, but still after the Avengers... and get this... it's a Tony x Mabry. How they met and became bf/gf. OMG. IKR. :D Ok. LET'S DO THIS THING FOR REAL THIS TI- Oooh look! Facebook!

PS. Thanks to ANGELnDEVIL and Johanna Ershova for favoriting/subscribing!

[[Kate's POV]]

I warily open my eyes, expecting something to have gone wrong. But there we are, at the Stark Mansion. I furrow my brow, confused. "Why aren't we at HQ?" I ask, and Thor laughs. "Everyone's here today. Stark has the most technology, so we can help find Loki. We are guessing he's 'lying low' for now, as you Midguards say it."

We walk through the rather familiar hallways, and it eventually leads to the basement, where most of the gadgets are. Derek's grin grows. "Holy crap! I'm IN Tony Stark's HOUSE!" He almost squeals. Thor looks confused about the 'boy's' first sentence. "What do you mean? There is nothing holy about feces."

We all choose to ignore that comment. I look over to Blake, and I see that his expression mirrors Derek's as he bounces on the balls of his feet, but his feelings are geniune. "I can't believe I finally get to meet Hawkeye! And Iron Man! And Captain America! And Hulk!" He breathes, and I smile. "Don't call him Hulk. He doesn't enjoy that very much." Thor warns. I then notice he left out one. "What about Black Widow? Almost every guy ever has a crush on her." I add a convincing lie in there. "Even Derek."

Blake glances at me sheepishly. "Well, I guess it's because I alrea-"

"Oh my god we're here!" Loki almost shouts, bouncing up and down, inturrupting Blake's explanation. And it's true, we have arrived at the glass door to the basement. Thor looks at the keypad, confused. I roll my eyes and get in front of him. I cover the keypad with my hand so Loki desn't see me as I punch it in. The door clicks open and I grab the handle and pull.

There are all the Avengers. And Mabry.

[[Blake's POV]]

I can't help it. My inner fangirl [[yes fan_girl_]] takes over, and I run inside. "Oh my- you- you guys are- the Avengers!" I stutter, feeling like an idiot but not regretting it. Black Widow smiles a smile that would make some guys wet their pants, but I'm unfazed. "Yeah. And you are?" She asks. Kate steps up beside me, and Loki- I mean, Derek, quickly follows.

"He's my friend." She explains, and I cast my eyes downward. _Friend._

Mabry smiles, as if she knows we're more than just friends. Or so she thinks.

Kates sister's smile fades, though, as she sees Derek. "And who's this?" She asks. Kate looks like she wants to smack herself for being an idiot, but she refrains from doing so. "This is Derek. His parents called last-minute, said they needed an emergency babysitting job done for the day, and I decided to be nice and take it!" Kate lies, and even I almost believe her. "Now, go meet the Avengers, kiddo." I know she means Derek, but I rush forward with him anyway. I first approach Hawkeye, who's sipping coffee. "You're... H-Hawkeye. BIG fan." I stutter, wide-eyed. He smiles, and I fumble for a piece of paper and my phone. He signs the piece of paper, and agrees to have a picture with me. Once the picture is taken, I lean in and whisper, "You're my favorite, Mr. Hawkeye sir."

Hawkeye grins. "Thanks, dude. Not many people think I'm the coolest. It's always one of the big three." He jerks his head towards the others, and I scoff in reply. "Puh-lease. Lightning is a bit melodramatic, I'm afraid of heights, so I couldn't be Iron Man, Captain America is what? Ninety? And I couldn't run the risk of turning into The Other Guy. But being able to hit a chink an the armor of an alien guy that's _behind me_? Man, I would _DIE_ for that kind of talent!"

Hawkeye beams. "Thanks, man. Maybe we could hang out sometime. And call me Clint."

It takes all I can to _not_ faint right then and there.

"Thanks... Clint."

After we exchange phone numbers (HOLY SHIT I HAVE HAWKEYE'S PHONE NUMBER), I move on to Iron Man.

"You're... Iron Man." I manage to get out. He rolls his eyes. "Oh look. Another fangirl." He jokes, before smiling. "Just kidding, man. Any friend of Mabry's is someone I can tolerate the existance of."

I laugh, and then get his autograph and a picture of us together. I then sheepishly ask him for two things.

"Uh... sir? Can I possibly see your..." I point to my chest, and he rolls his eyes. "Never the muscles, never the hair, always the _can I see the glowy thing in your chest that's keeping you alive?_"

I laugh nervously as he pulls up his shirt. "Now, try not to faint from the pure sexiness that is my chest" He warns, and I laughs again. The glow of the arc reactor comes into view. I stare at the triangle core in awe. "Holy shit." I breath, and Mr. Stark puts his shirt back down. "Oh, and Mr. Stark, can I ask you one more thing?"

He sighs. "Ok. Fine. I'll marry you."

I laugh. "No.I was going to ask if you could... haha, pinch me? I'm fairly sure this is a dream."

Even he laughs at that, but still follows through. "Wow. I'm awake. And Tony Stark just pinched me. And it _hurt_." I say, shocked. The super hero smiles a half smile and pats me on the back. "You're not half bad, kid." He remarks, and by now I'm basically hyperventilating.

I move on to Captain America. "H-Hi." I stutter, and he smiles. "Hey. Blake, right? I'm Steve." He holds out his hand, and I blankly stae at it for a few moments before realizing that it's for me and shaking it. I get his autograph and a picture with him. "Um, Mr. America, sir? Could I possibly- if you don't mind-"

The Captain inturrupts me with a smile and a chuckle. "Of course you can." He answers my unfinished question and reaches behind him, pulling out The Shield and handing it to me. I take it in my hands and slide my hand into the handhold, amazed at how light it is. "Wow. This shield is amazing." I remark the obvious, and he nods. "It's made out of vibranium. Much stronger than steel, half the weight. What you're holding there, that's all there is."

I'm truly amazed, but not as amazed as when Black Widow holds up a gun to me. "Hold the shield up. C'mon. Don't be scared." She reassures me, and I don't have to be told twice. She shoots the gun three times, each one coming in contact with the shield I'm cowering behind with a _clang, clang, clang._ I pull the shield down to look at the damage.

Or rather, the _lack_ of damage. There's not even a freaking dent!

"Holy crap." I whisper, and I hand it back to Steve without another word.

I then move on to Hulk, at the moment Bruce Banner. "Wow... you are... here, and I'm meeting you, and... wow." I say, and he smiles and sticks out his hand. "Bruce Banner, nice to meet you." He greets, and I shake his hand eagerly. "Blake Beddingfield. I'm a huge fan of your work."

The scientist looks at me pointedly. "I wouldn't call The Other Guy my _work._" He chuckles, and my eyes widen. "Oh no! I'm a huge fan of your work on nuclear physics- I love your book on it."

Mr. Banner looks at me in surprise. "You... like my _studies_? Not the fact that I can turn into... him." He asks, and I nod. "Well, that's pretty cool, but my main field is in nuclear physics- so your one of my idols."

He laughs out loud. "Well then. I suppose there's a first to everything." He remarks, and his eyes birghten suddenly. "I will be _right_ back." He tells me, before leaving the basement and heading up the stairs. Everyone looks at me curiously, and I shrug, indicating I have no idea what he's doing.

I wait patiently for a few minutes, and he comes back down, a book in hand.

"Here." He says, opening the book and signing it before handing it to me. I look at the cover of his book on nuclear physics in shock, blinking hard. Suddenly, Tony butts in with an exclamation. "Hey! That' my copy!"

Bruce glares at him. "You're a billionaire, go buy another."

I laugh, then get a picture with him. He suddenly says, "You know... you're my favorite fan so far." I grin goofily. "Thank you, sir."

I move on to Black Widoow herself. After getting her autograph and a picture, she asks me something. "Ok, I've been _dying _to ask you. this. No offense or anything, but you seem rather... calmer than other guys when you're around me. Most guys ... well, you know."

I laugh. "Well, I guess it's that my thoughts are already consumed by... someone else."

She must have seen me sneak a glance at Kate, because she giggles. "Go for it. If you're too shy, I'll tell her."

I smile kindly."Thanks for the offer, but I need to do this myself. But before I say bye... could you please do some attack moves for me? You are epic."

She grins. "Sure. I'm going to sneak attack Clint. Shhh." Right before she does, though, I have to ask her:

"Are you and Clint really... y'know.." She blushes. "It's... complicated." Is all she says before resuming her plan.

She quietly sneaks up on the archer, then grabs his arm, twists it, and ends up kicking him in the crotch before he even knew what happened.

". . .Ow." Hawkeye manages to squeeze out before falling to the ground. I wince, but eventually join the room in its laughter.

I finally moved on to Thor, who has been watching me with interest. "Hey." I say simply, gulping as I realize he might find out that Derek is Loki at any time. His serious expression immediatly fades into a smile, though. "Hello. I'm guessing that you want my autograph and a picture of us on your cellular device?" He asks, and I nod. "Well, actually, two pictures. Do you mind if...?" I motion towards his hammer sheepishly, and he laughs a booming laugh. "Of course!"

I end up taking a picture of Thor and me _and_ of me trying (and quite failing) to pick up his hammer.

"Thank you _so much_, Kate." I thank her, and she grins. "No prob. You ready to go, Derek?"

Derek nods eagerly, and we're about to go before it finally hits me.

Loki's _trying_ to keep me from saying I like Kate!

That makes me mad. I stop Kate with a simple "Wait."

I gulp and glance over my crush's shoulder at Black Widow, who's nodding and making "Go on" motions with her hand. I gulp, and before Loki can do anything, I do more than I thought I was going to do.

_Way_ more.

I actually kiss her.

OMGZZZ! I DID It! 12:03 AM! YESSHHHH! Love you guys! Maybe I'll end up writing chapter 10, too :O YES!

Love you guys! Fcebook: Mycatsaninja47! Tumblr: ilovesetokaibamorethanyou73! See ya there/in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Occasional Side Effects

YNNBL Chp. 10

Heyyyy! Ikr! Already on chapter 10 and it's only 12:15 AM! And it's storming. Ooh joy - No sarcasm intended. I love storms. LET'S DOOO THIS! 3rd chapter posted in one night, second one written in one night. YESH! Oh. And PS. I have a thing for love triangles. Just read The New Girl. And PS IM SORRRRYYYYY! To those who don't like the Kate x Blake stuff! It'll be over soon!

[[Kate's POV]]

I was really expecting him to do anything but kiss me.

And I was expecting me to do anything but kiss _back_.

But I do.

An "Awwwww" escapes the lips of everyone but Tony as we break apart. Natasha is squealing and jumping up and down, and my sister is doing the same. They both run up and hug me. "Geez. It's like he proposed or something." I mutter, and I turn towards Blake himself when they finally let go.

"Uhm. I didn't mean to go that far. I kind meant to just ask you out." He says sheepishly, and I giggle, blushing. "Of course I'll go out with you, silly!" I look at Loki, who's doing his best to crinkle his nose and look disgusted. "Egh." He says, and I roll my eyes. I lace my fingers into Blake's, and Thor escorts us back upstairs. "Ok, lovebirds. Take hold of Mjolnir and we'll be on our way. And then I'll be on _my _way to see Jane." The last part comes out a mumble, and we hold tightly onto the god's magical hammer as it transports us back to the fountains in California.

No, I'm not crazy.

[[Loki's POV]]

It happened too fast. I couldn't stop it.

So now they're... dating. Oh well... I guess.

But it gets worse.

"What? A _date?_ What about _helping_ me?" I shout, back at the house, back in my normal form.

"It's _fine_, Loki. I'm sure we won't cause any harm! In fact... I have an idea."

~5 Minutes Later~

"Oh no! Oh NO NO NO! I am NOT going to drool in a high chair while you two make googly eyes at each other!" I protest loudly. Kate sighs. "You wouldn't be _drooling_ You'd be _five_. Fully able to walk and talk. And we can keep a close eye on you."

I sigh, knowing I won't be able to win this. "Fine... But sometimes, very occasionally, there are... side effects."

Kates eyebrows shoot up. "Oh? Like what?"

But I'm so mad I simply go ahead and preform the spell.

It just happens to be that occasional time.

[[Kate's POV]]

"Oops." I say as Loki, now 5, picks his nose.

"I suppose those are the 'occasional side effects' he mentioned?" Blake guesses. I nod. "I guess he turned into a real 5-year-old."

He looks at me. "Mommy! When are we gonna get food! I'm HUNGRYYYYY!"

My eyes widen. "Crap. He thinks _we're _his parents."

Blake groans. "Ok. Let;s go get some food, son!"

I pull him out of the way. "You're actually going to go _through_ with this?" I whisper loudly, but not loudly enough that Loki can hear us.

He shrugs. "Well, I mean, he'll be out of our hair, and he wono't try anything... well, Loki-ish."

I think it over, and eventually agree with him. "Ok, fine. Let's just go before it wears off."

[[Blake's POV]]

I pull up to Macaroni Grill, as Kate tries to handle Loki. "Oh God, I NEVER want to have kids." She mutters, and I agree. We both get out, Kate dragging Loki behind her.

We have a fairly normal dinner, and Loki begs us to get dessert, so we do. Halfway through, however, he starts groaning. "I don't feel too good, Daddy. He manages to get out, and my eyes widen. I rush him to the bathroom, where he locks himself in a cubicle.

I hear him puke, but what I _don't_ expect is a huge flashing light coming from the stall as well. A flash, I get knocked out, and everything goes black.

[[Loki's POV]]

I sit up, and rub my mouth. I look into the toilet, grimace, and flush. It takes me a minute to realize I'm back to my normal self.

I exit the cubicle slowly, just in case anyone saw the transformation. No one is in here except...

_Oh crap_.

Well, _I'm _back to normal.

But Blake isn't.

I carry the unconscious 5-year-old out of the men's bathroom and back to the table. Kate gasps. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT-" She looks around and lowers her voice. "What happened?"

I answer in the same low voice. "I canged back, Blake seems to have changed a bit. And we need to go."

Kate nods, still looking shocked. "Ok. You get in the car. I'll pay."

I wait in the backseat of the automobile with the child, whom I found out what simply sleeping, for about 5 minutes before Kate commes rushing to the car. "Oh god." She mutters. "We have got to get home and find out how to fix this..."

I sigh. "I tried a few simple spells while you were gone, and they didn't work. I know the perfect spell, but I need extra power... and some time..."

Kate groans. "Oh god. How much time?"

I calculate it in my head. "Uh... Three days?"

She groans. "GOD! I have to deal with my baby boyfriend for three days! This is just _great_!"

I snicker, and she turns to look at me in disbelief. "What the hell are you laughing for?" She says.

"I thought you were my _mom_!"

She eventually starts laughing with me. We keep laughing halfway to Cory's house, then eventually die down. "You know... We might not have room for Blake in the bed..."

I swear under my breath. "I'll sleep on the floor." I volunteer grudgingly. She looks at me through the mirror. "No, it's fine. I'll have Cory bring out his old crib. Don't. Ask."

I chuckle. "Well, today was a close call." I say, and she nods. "Definitely."

We try to make conversation, but Blake wakes up and starts whining about dessert. Kate groans loudly. "I am NEVER haing KIDS!"

So, there's chapter 10! I know! Only 1,010 words! It's 1:45 AM! DON'T JUDGE MEEE! Ok! DON'T forget to check out my facebook: mycatsaninja47, my tumblr, ilovesetokaibamorethanyou73, and DON' FORGET that I have an epic poll up on my facebook wall!

And that I love you.


	11. Chapter 11: Unexpected Obstacles

sChapter 11: Unexpected Obstacle

Hey. It's Elmo. Just kidding, it's me! :D It's 9:08 AM and my internet is SPAZZZIINNG. So, here you go. Sorry if it's complete crap :/ PS. OMG! I'm back home FOR THE NIGHT, So I can post this chapter :D

[[Kate's POV]]

We enter the house, Blake holding my hand. Cory looks at us in surprise. "How long have I been at work?" He jokes, and I smack him on the arm. "We have fallen into a certain... predicament and need your old infant sleeping quarters." Loki requests rather politely, and I'm surprised at how soft his tone is.

"Uh. Sure." Cory responds, blinking.

"I met the Avengers today!" Blake pipes up happily, and Cory bends down. "Really? That's really cool! Now let's get you up to bed. I bet your tired from the long day you've had." He coos. Blake nods eagerly and follows the man up the stairs, leaving Loki and I dumbfounded. "Why?" I ask as he comes down. He winks. "I think the question is: Why not?"

[[Loki's POV]]

I still don't see how Cory got that beast- I mean, kid- to get to sleep!

The next morning, I'm awoken by crying. I rub my eyes and climb out of bed, knowing I will not get back to sleep any time soon.

I walk over to the opposite corner of the room, where the crib is. I peek inside, expecting to find the 5-year-old Blake that grudgingly fell asleep last night. But the sight that meets my eyes is far from what I expected.

"Kate?"I call over to the bed, but there is no answer. I rush over and shake her violently. "KATE!" I yell, and she is startled awake. "WHAT?" She yells back, and, despite her protests, I grab her arm and pull her to the crib.

There, crying, is a one-year-old Blake.

"Crap. Crap crap crap crap CRAP." Kate mutters, pacing back and forth. "He's getting YOUNGER? Crapcrapcrapcrap crap."

Suddenly, Cory enters the room. "Why all the craps?" He snickers, before loking over into the crib and crinkling his nose. "Ew. His diaper is full. You need to change it." He tells me, and my eyes widen. "Oh no. I am NOT ready for the diaper-changing stage of our relationship." She says, and Cory laughs. "Well, you gotta if you want to-"

The doorbell rings, and Kate groans. "Ugh. What _now?_"

She goes downstairs to answer the door, then shreiks. "LOKI! CHANGE INTO A 7-YEAR-OLD!" She yells, before answering the door. "Hey, Natasha!" She says, and my eyes widen. "Do they _ever_ give me a _break_?" I mutter through gritted teeth, before preforming my transformation. When I'm done, I continue evesdropping from downstairs. "Sure! Come on in! I'm actually in the middle of a job right now, this isn't even my house."

Footsteps thudding up the stairs, but the sound can't be louder than my heartbeat. Natasha Romanoff: The Russian Spy. If anyone could find out who I am other than my brother, it's her.

"Oh! He's actually here!" Natasha calls out in surprise. "Yep! My name is C- William Corington, but you can call me Will. Nice to meet you."

They exchange greetings, and eventually the spy comes into the guest room, where I am cowering behind the crib.

"Oh. Hey, little guy." She croons. "Come on out. I won't bite!"

I cautiously come out from behind the crib and up to her. "What's your name?" She asks me, and I talk like any respectable 7-year-old would.

"Uh... My name is Tommy. You're pretty."

She giggles. "Thanks, but I'm taken. Sorry bud." She ruffles my hair and I let out a sigh of relief. She moves on to the crib, where she squeals. "Oh my goodness! He is ADORABLE! What's his name?"

Kate gulps audibly. "His names- Ben."

Black Widow crinkles her nose. "Oops! Looks like Benny-Wenny needs a Diaper change! I'll do it! I'm glad to help."

Even after Kate's many protests of "no, you don't have to" and "It's fine, I'm the babysitter", she insists. So, we finally just give up and let her do it. Minutes later, she exits the bathroom, holding a now soothed and alseep Blake.

"How- How did you do that?" Kate asks, her mouth gaping. Natasha smiles and gives a loving glance at Blake. "I guess I just have a way with kids."

Kate just shakes her head in disbelief. "Well, thank you. I don't want you bother you anymore, so maybe you could just-"

Black Widow's face lightens up, as if she's remembered somehing. "Oh! The reason I came here!" She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a device with a see-through screen on it. "This is a tracker. Fury remembered that he had planted a tracking device on Loki while he was imprisoned. The chip is about to be activated in about, oh, 30 minutes? So, the Avengers will leave your beatufiul state, and the tracker will tell you- and everyone else- that Loki is in California!"

Kate gulps. "T-Thanks!" She exclaims, desperatly trying to sound upbeat. "I'll definitely use it!"

We say our goodbyes before the agent exits the house.

"Oh my god." Kate breaths, shocked from the close call. I join her, then tense again as I realize what Natasha said. "Where the heck is my tracking chip?" I squawk, not believing that any of them got close enough to-

I facepalm. _Stark!_ _CRAP!_

I bypass the stupid-of-me thought and focus on the matter at hand. "So, where would he put a tracking device?"

Cory comes down the stairs, holding baby Blake."I'm pretty good with technology. Turn back into your real self and I'll find it in no time!"

And it's true. Within five minutes, Cory find my chip- On the back of my neck! "How did he plant a chip _there?"_ I ask, unbelieving. Kate just shakes her head, a fast-asleep Blake in her arms. "It doesn't matter. Let's just destroy that thing!"

I nod and put it on the ground. I lift my boot up and crush it under my heel. The thing is in a million tiny pieces when I'm done with it. But soon enough, it connects again. I take a deep breath. "Curse you Thor." I mutter under my breath. Mabry laughs. "We should plant it in the middle of the ocean or something." She jokes, and I'm momentarily swept up in relief. "Thank god, Kate! But wait..." I throw it, and, confimiring my suspicion, it comes flying back to me, almost like a... what's the word? Boomerang.

"Crap." Kate mutters, biting her lip. "Hmm... Wait..." I say. "What?" Kate asks. I smirk.

"I have an idea."

[[Kate's POV]]

I bite my lip harder as Loki concerntrates. There's a blinding flash of green, and when it clear, there stands... Stark?

I freak out. "HOLY CRAP WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shout, and grab an umbrella as a weapon for no apparent reason. "Woah, woah woah! It's me!" He reassures, in Stark's voice and everything. I narrow my eyes. "Likely story!" I yell, and I smack him with the umbrella. Stark is covering his face withh his arms. "I SWEAR IT'S ME! WHY WOULD I BE ACTING SO NON-WANTING-TO ARREST YOU?" He shouts, obviously freaked out. I stop hitting him, but I still don't trust the guy. I mean, he has the arc reactor annd everything!

"Oh really? Prove it."

Tony rolls his eyes and holds out his hand. Immediatly, a burst of green swirly light appears from his hand. My eyes widen. "Oh god. It is you. Crap. Sorry. Wait... If you're him, then what happened to...?"

Loki smirks, and my eyes widen even more. "No. No no no no no no no no. You didn't! You couldn't have! They'll _kill_ him! Oh god! No!" I shout, trying to reach for the phone. But Tony- I mean,Loki- I mean- gah, whatever- takes it from me before I get to it. "Trust me. Stark is fine. They will hold him for questioning on mwhere _I_, Tony Stark, am. Thor wouldn't let them use any sort of torture, so he should be fine."

I relax a little, but I'm still scared out of my mind, my mind filled with horrible outcome after horrible outcome. I voice the likeliest one. "B-But what if Mabry sees that it really is Tony, and she figures out that Loki must be in _Tony's_ body, and she finds out that you found out about the chip, and she'll connect the dots and lead it back to me, and-"

I'm silenced and suddenly somewhat calmed by a sudden motion.

It must have been impulse, or instinct, or _something_ that made him do it, because I know for a fact that Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief, lies, and treachery, the man who tried to rule the world and didn't care who he'd have to kill to do it, would never suddenly lace his fingers into mine to calm me down on purpose.

Right?

So, that was chapter 11! OMIGOD THE SWITCHY PART IS SOOO EPIC BECAUSE I HAVE A MULTITUDE OF EPIC IDEAS THAT TIE ALONG WITH THATAND I'M FRAKKIN' OUT BECAUSE I'M SOOO EXCITED TO WRITE IT! :D Sorry. Really epicness coursing throught my veins.


	12. Chapter 12: Uncomfortable Situations

Hey guys! I'm back at mah house! Yayyy! I get to see Avengers tomorrow again too :D OH YES. I THINK SO. Ok. Don't be jealous, my pretties. Just read.

PS I'm mixing the POVs up a little. You likey?

[[Loki's POV]]

It must have been instinct. Or impulse. Or something. Because I would never randomly grab Kate's hand to calm her down on purpose. I'm _Loki_. The same Loki that trieed to take over the world and killed a boatload of people doing it!

I'd never do that. I am that Loki.

.

Right?

.

I eventually let go when she looks calmed down enough.

"Sorry." I mutter, and she blushes. "It's... f-fine, I gue- ok I CANNOT take you seriously when you look like Stark."

I chuckle. "Ok. Do you hve any disguises that may work?"

Kate cocks her head to the sead, thinking. "Well, since we can't physically alter him... I guess we'll just put on a wig and hope for the best?"

Suddenly, Cory, who has obviously been eavesdropping on our entire conversation, comes down the stairs with a smirk on his face and baby Blake in his arms. "I've got plenty. Just go and pick some out, you lovebirds."

[[Tony's POV]]

There's a blinding flash of green light, and it feels like I'm... changing. When it dies down, I eel... different. As if my body isn't quite right.

Everybody is staring at me in shock. "What?" I ask, and immediatly, Thor grabs me by the collar of my shirt!

"Brother! How DARE you sneak away from Asguard! Didn't you learn your lesson?" He growls, and I'm completely and utterly confused. "What are you talking about? What-" I see a mirror in the backround and gasp. _I'm Loki!_

"No! I'm not Loki! Guys, you've got it all wrong! It's me! It's Tony!" I try to tell them, but they just look at me like I'm an idiot. Except for Thor. "Don't try your tricks, brother. They do not work on me. Now come to Asguard with me and face father's conciquences!"

My eyes are wide. "I swear! It's not me! I'm TONY STARK! Genius, billionaire, playboy, philan-"

Suddenly, Mabry inturrupts me. "Wait... WHERE'S TONY?" She yells at me, frantic. "Look, babe, it's nice to know you're crazy about me, but I'M TONY! You have GOT to believe me!"

"Take him into questioning, and prepare the electric shocks." Fury announces, having just walked in the room. Thor's expression changes completely. "Now, there's no need or torture, is there? We can get it out of him like he did before! It just sort of... slipped out."

Fury facepalms. "Fine. I should've known you wouldn't let us do that. Just take him in for qurestioning. NOW."

I kick and scream as they take me away. "COME ON! I'M NOT LOKI! I SWEAR! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I AM IRON MAN, TONY STARK, I-"

That's when they slip the muzzle on.

Hours later, I'm in a holding cell, hands bound. I've been questioned by every single Avenger, with no luck on convincing them that I'm _not_ Loki!

Suddenly, the door opens, and Mabry walks in. I let out a sigh o relie. "Thank God, Mabry, you're-"

She stops me midsentence with a slap in the face.

"Ow." I say simply, feeling my face. Mabry sits down in a huff. "They _made_ me come down here. Just saying that now." She points out. I immediatly start begging her. "Come on, Mabry! You know it's me! I'll answer any question!"

She sighs. "Fine. What's Tony and my anniversary?" She asks. ]

"Er. Next question." I glance anywhere but her.

"What's my birthday?"

"Pass."

"What's my ideal date?"

"Uh. A date?"

She sighs. "Things aren't looking too good for you right now."

I bite my lip. "C'mon just one more question. Something you _know_ I would know."

She sighs. "Fine. Last week, I wanted you to come shopping with me, but you said you were 'busy'. What were you doing?"

I sigh. "Fine. I was at the bar with Rhody, watching Top Gear."

Mabry gasps. "Holy crap. It's you. What _happened?"_

I shrug, shaking my head. "I have no idea."

My girlfriend eyes suddenly widen. "Oh my god. If you're in _Loki's_ body, then..." I gasp, putting two and two together. Suddenly, there's a beeping on my neck. I reach behind and pull off a ... traking chip?

_My_ tracking chip!

Mabry puts her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god. Loki knows. He somehow _knows_. Oh god. Who could possibly-" Suddenly she stops. No gasps. Just stops. "What's wrong?" I ask, and she bites her lip and shakes her head. "No. No no no no no no. She wouldn't _do_ that... would she? Oh god... It all makes sense now..."

I take her hand in mine. "What's wrong?" She sighs and stands up. "We have to get to California. _Now._"

I shug. "Sorry. There's a _huge_ storm outside. No airlines."

Her determined look doesn't wither. "Then we'll go by car." I smirk. "I've got a better idea. Let's go fly some suits."

[[Mabry's POV]]

_It's just so weird._

The thought is basically the only thing that runs through my head the entire day. We decide that it would be more Tony-ish if he just went out as himself. Except _I_ change my look completely. I've been meaning to for a while now. I start with a haircut. A _big_ haircut.

"Here we go." I gulp, looking at my long hair in the mirror, scissors in hand. Tony- er, Loki- bites his lip. "You don't _have_ to do this, you know." He tells me, and I nod, but my determination doesn't waver.

"Can you... go? I'd rather do this by myself." I breath, and my two friends (that can still walk and talk) quickly agree and leave. I take a deep breath. "Here I go." I whisper, before taking the first chunk of my hair away from my head.

20 minutes of precision utting and trimming later, Im happy with the result. "Guys! I'm ready!" I announce, quickly putting my colored contacts on and changing my clothes. "I hope they like it." I mutter.

[[Loki's POV]]

"Oh my god... Who are you? Where's Kate?" I exclaim, brandishing around my magic. She giggles. "It's _me_, Loki. See?" She turns blue, and her hair turns fiery red. Cory doesn't even flinch. "Oh. So now _you're_ all frost-gianty too?" He asks calmly. Kate nods. "Always have, always been, always will be. I guess I'll just have to live with who I am." Cory smiles. "Well, you look beautiful."

She runs to hug him. "Thanks, bro." She says, and my mouth drops. "This man is your _brother?_"

Kate turns towards me with a smile plastered on her face. "Yep. I just didn't tell you beause- well, I don't know. I just never thought to mention it." She shrugs, and I smile. "Well, I think you look astonishing. Do I get a hug too?" She giggles nd comes to hug me as well. "So. What should we do about-" I look around. "Where did Cory go?"

"WAIT!" He shouts from the other room, and about 5 minutes later, he omes back a changed man.

Literally.

He apparently shaved because his 5:00 shadow is gone and he's wearing a blonde wig instead of his normal brown-gray hair. "How do I look?" He asks, and Kate is gaping. "Uhm. Not like you."

"Good. Now let's go eat some hot dogs. Loki, I know you'll love them."

[[Mabry's POV]]

"So what am I supposed to do- AHHHH!" I yell as Tony, fully decked out in iron wear, picks me up and carries me up in the sky with him. "TONY THIS IS NOT GONNA WORK OUT! I'LL TAKE THE MOTORCYCLE AND MEET YOU THERE! DON'T DO _ANTHING_ UNTIL I GET THERE!"

He lands again. "You mean my super legit, superspeed motocycle that I built myself?" He asks me, and I nod. "If you have to call it that, yes." I answer, crossing my arms. He reluctantly lets me down. " _not. A. Scratch._You hear me? Meet you in sunny California. Maybe I'll stop for shwarma on the way."

I gasp for breath as Tony takes off for the second time, surprising me with the speed and power of his launch. "Jesus. You just can't catch a break with that guy." I chuckle, sprinting down stealthily to the garage. I grab the keys from my room and stuff them in my jeans pocket. "Where are you goi-" Thor asks, but I interrupt him. "Errands. Gotta run."

I arrive at the garage and press the button on the keychain. The motorcycle roars to life, and I smile slightly. "Here we go." I mutter, before swinging my leg over the seat and hope that I'll figure out how to use this thing on the way there.

"Can't be much different than a bike, can it?" I breath, and suddenly, pressing the pedal, the vehicle jerks me out of the garage at astonishing speed. "Different. A _lot_ different. Oh god, please help me. I'm gonna need it."

Yayyy! There it is! So, I saw Avengers again today :D No bragging intended! It's also 3:29 AM, so YOUR WELCOME FOR STEALING THIS LAPTOP AND FINISHING THE CHAPTER. Facebook: mycatsaninja47. Pictures of Kate's makeover soon! :D Kthanxbye


	13. Chapter 13: SplitSecond Decision

YNNBL Chp. 13

Hey guys! I know, you may think of Friday the 13th, and therefore thinking of Rebecca Black, and that's terrifying, but I think of Taylor Swift so it's fine! :D Here we go! OH! Thank you SO MUCH to the 16 people that added YNNBL to your alert list! You make me feel so happy and I'd like to list you all to tell you how much you guys mean to me! :')AmetheystRose, Ana52, Aviarianna O Lorien, bacon ninja1209 (Heyyy Emma), ButlersTheJob, floatsodelicately, GRuth, Johanna Ershova, lokiluver99, nightowl4829, Pheobe Arocis,Savysnape7, strangerdanger13, , and xXxDragonxPhoenixXx! Thank you guys SO MUCH for everything! Sorry, getting a bit sappy there... :'D So, where were we?

[[Loki's POV]]

"I must say, these... _hot dogs_ are exquisite!" I exclaim, stuffing another one, my third, into my mouth and chewingly rapidly, enjoying the simple taste. Then I remember that I'm Stark now, and I have to talk like he would. "Oh. I mean... meh. I've tasted better. Now get me another one. I have to go... look at myself in a mirror or something.."

The vendor nods hastily and quickly prepares another on for me. "H-Here you go, sir. Free of charge. Anything for Iron Man, sir."

Kate tugs on my arm and laughs nervously. "Come on, _Tony._ We have to get to your _photo shoot_ at that place in that building with those cameras, remember?"

Cory butts in with a weird accent. "Ves, ze photo shoot vill be in less than an hour. Ve must get on ze private jet before ze papparazzi finds us."

Kate giggles, and we make an exit, a bunch of girls swarming me and asking for autographs. I refuse them all, not quite knowing what I'd do if I accepted them.

We're back at the house when suddenly there's a sound. "What the heck?" Kate mutters, looking out the window. "Is a plane landing or something?"

"No." Cory says, looking out the opposite window. "Much worse than a plane."

We all rush to the window and Kate gasps. "We have company." I breath.

[[Kate's POV]]

"Quick! Loki! Transform!" I shout, and he starts concentrating. Eventually, beads of sweat form on his forehead and he gives up. "I can't. I guess it's just my body that can handle it. Or-"

"JUST HIDE!" Cory and I both shout at the same time. Loki mutters something under his breath and hides in the space under the stairs, where he disappears from view. Just then, there's a knock at the door, and Cory answers it. "Hello?" He says in his faked accent. The _real_ Tony steps inside, iron mask down. "Where is he?" He commands, and Cory wrinkles his brow convincingly. "Vat do you mean? The onzee other person eez her." He gestures to me, and I gasp theatrically, faking a near swoon. "Holy crap. You- You're Iron Man!" I shout, and Tony puts his arm up, threatening his hand gun thing at me. "I said, _where is he?"_ He growls, and Cory jumps in front of me protectively. "Ok. This thing can go through two people. But _you_ still haven't answered my question. And if you _don't_, I'll blow you both to smitherines and find him myself. And you know I will do it, _Kate_." His hand made the sound it does right before it shoots, and Loki jumps out from behind the stairs, looking worried, his arms flailing frantically to get Iron Man's attention. "I'm here! I'm right here! Don't shoot them! Please!" He shouts, and I bite my lip. "No, Loki-!" I try to warn him, but he stops me."It's ok. If you leave them alone, I'll go with you." He says, and my eyes widen as Stark redirects his arm to Loki. "Or I could just blow you up right now." He says, preparing to fire. My eyes are tearing up, knowing that Stark is going to do it. "WAIT!" I shout, throwing myself in front of my friend. "You need him to turn him back into yourself, right?"

I could hear the man sigh behind his iron mask. "I could get Thor to do that." He states, not putting his arm down. There are tears running down my face now. "Please don't do it!" I accidentally let out a sob. Loki steps in front of me bravely. "Actually, Thor doesn't have the power to do that. I do. So unless you want to destroy your own 'perfect body' and stay in my body forever, go ahead and shoot me."

Stark finally puts his hand down and lift his helmet up. Immediatly, both men narrow their eyes. Suddenly, Stark wolf whistles. "Dang, I look good in green." He states, and Loki glares at him. "You know, that sounded extremely weird." The god warns,and Iron Man rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just change me back and _then_ I'll blow you straight to-"

"TONY STARK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!" A fimiliar voice shouts, and Mabry bursts through the door. She wides her eyes at the sight of me crying and Loki standing in front of me protectively. "Holy crap. Kate... Why?" She asks me, and I break down. "I'm s-sorry! It's jus that this whole time we've been trying to figure out how to get him back to Asguard! He hasn' been doing anything! I swear!" I shout, and Mabry glares at me, disappointment and anger in her eyes. "Kathleen Jotennheim Song! You _knew_ he was a dangerous criminal! You _knew_ he could turn on you in a moment and you'd be overpowered! You _knew_-" She stops, blinks a few times, and lowers her head, which she had begun to shake with disappointment. "Oh no. Oh no no no. Kate. Come here _right now_. I need to talk to you. _alone._"

I follow her into the kitchen, out of earshot from the boys. "Oh god. You... The reason that you didn't - oh no."

I bite my lip, aware of what she's about to ask.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I lower my eyes. I- I don't- _think so_. Once you get to know him, he's nice. He's amazing with kids, and I think... Mabry, I think he changed."

M older sister groans, her head thrown up. "God, Kate! Don't be so- so _soft!_ He's a _wanted criminal_! You know what he tried to do! You're the _sister_ of Iron Man's GIRLFRIEND! How could you have possibly thought you could smuggle him back toAsguard under our noses?" She shouts, and I turn red with embarrassment, anger, and crushed feelings. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear to think of what would happen if Tho found out Loki was on Earth again, and how no one would believe him if he said it was an accident, which it was. I was trying to be the _good guy._ and I can tell he's trying to too. He's _changed_,Mabry. But I know you wouldn't believe me."

Mabry doesn't look convinced. "Oh my god. Kate. He's a bad guy. He's a _frost gianr_. A freak. An outcast-"

This snaps something inside of me, and I can feel the blue flooding to my face. "OH YEAH? _HE'S_ A FREAK? I'M A FREAK TOO! WE'RE NOT EVEN REAL SISTERS! CAN'T YOU TELL WHY I WAS SO DIFFERENT, WHY MY PARENTS CAST ME OUT? BECAUSE I AM A _FREAK! _JUST LIKE YOU SAID! AND MAYBE IF I'M SUCH A FREAK, I SHOULD GO WITH LOKI AND BE KILLED AS WELL!IT WOULD ONLY BE FAIR, RIGHT? BECAUSE FROST GIANTS ARE _FREAKS!"_

Silence all through the house, except for my barely audible sobbing. Mabry is biting her lip, looking defiant but defeated. "Kate. W're not going to kill you."

I look at her coldly. "Then Loki shouldn't die either." I snap. She smiles grimly, obviousy having just made a split-second descision. "I know. And he's not. Because we- Tony too, whether he likes it or not- are going to help Loki get back to Asguard."

bum bum bummm! I know, right? Sorry it was less words than usual, I sorta drew a blank. Blake is asleep upstairs that whole time, btdubs. KTHANXBYE!

PS: Wish my dad a happy birthday! (July 7th!)


	14. Chapter 14: Unlikely Agreements

YNNBL Chp. 14: Unexpected Allies

**Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is filled with crap. I have NO IDEA what I'm writing so yeah XD ONWARD, MY PEOPLE! PS OH GOD. I'm obsessed with Angel Beats now as well. GOD WHY IS IT SO PERFECT. WHY. I'm listening to My Song on repeat. Geez. Ok, let's go! **

[[Kate's POV]]

My mouth is hanging wde open, blinking rapidly at my 'sister'. "W-what?" I stutter, and

she nods, her expression grim. "We're going to help you. Tony has plenty of tech to help you. Seriously."

It's her turn to be shocked when I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I really can't accept that offer. It's way too risky, bringing us into his house. And You guys said you would leave California, and it would be basically screaming out that I have Loki if you kept visiting. I just think we would be playing a very dangerous game if we kept doing this."

Mabry grabs both of my hands in her own. "Kate. I'm going to have to ask you something really, _really_ risky. I want you to be my main suspect."

I blink again, completely lost. "I'm sorry. I seem to be _extremely confused._" I say to her, but just She smiles. "I want you, Loki, and Blake to stay at Stark Mansion. Pretend that Loki's parents are in Europe for the month, and you have to keep him. He'll be disguised of course. You'll just be under Stark and I's 'surviellence'."

I gape at her for a minute or two. "And you just thought that up." I say, unbelieving. She smiles, obviously proud of herself. "Yep! And once I bully Tony into helping, it'll be fullproof! So? Are you in?"

I'm struck by the sudden question. "Um. Uh. I don't know. Won't the others try to check up on us and see what we're doing?"

The redhead winks at me. "Oh don't worry. I have a plan. I just asked a simple yes or no question. Are you in?"

I gulp, knowing this is a dangerous proposition. A _very_ dangerous proposition.

I smile deviously. "Then again," I say aloud, standing up and shaking her outstretched hand. "I have always been one for danger."

[[Loki's POV]]

"Oh heck no. I am _not helping_ this creep. Not at all. No. NO WAY." Stark points at me with a scowl n his face. Mabry's face is surprisingly calm as she closes her eyes and breaths deeply. But when she opens them, her eyes are full of iciness. It was a look that was all too familiar to him, yet when it's on her... it scared him.

"Tony. Can we talk for a second." Kate's older sister asks, but I could tell it was more of a very calm command. The two people walk into another room, and it just leaves Cory, Kate, and me. "So. I hear you guys are going to Stark mansion." Cory says calmly, and I furrow my brow. "What makes you thiink Stark will agree?" I ask, and the man scoffs. "Please. Mabry's my sister too, remember? He will say yes. And that's why I am volunteering to take care of Blake for the time being."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh no. You are coming with us. I cannot leave Blake- or you- behind." Cory smiles softly. "Come on, Kate. Blake will stay one for the time being, seeing it's been a day since he turned from 5 to 1 and nothing has happened. Trust me. I'll be fine."

The woman bites her lip, and she's trembling. "But- I... I need you!" She says, running to him suddenly. he catches her in tight hug and kisses the top of her head. "C'mon, sis. It'll be ok. You know it will be." He says softly, and Kate sniffles. "But I- I- ok." She pulls away, calming down. "Just be careful. Please. I don't want you to get in trouble. And take good care of Blake, too." She smiles, and I look away. "I have no time for mushiness." I mutter. Suddenly, Tony and Mabry make a reappearance, Stark's eyes wide. "Of course we'll help!" He says cheerfully, a wide and clearly fake smile plastered on his face. Kate stifles a laugh, but Cory doesn't even try to be discreet. "Oh god. What did she do to you?"

Stark looks at Cory with eyes of ice, and the man shut up. "Uh... Sorry, Mr. Iron Man sir." He mumbles. Stark claps his hands together. "Ok! So the plan is...?" He turns to Mabry, but I butt in. "I'll switch back with you so that we are ourselves again, and then transport you and Mabry back to your holding cell. The others will think you simply changed back. I will transform into whoever, and I'll ride with Kate back to your mansion, where Mabry will meet us there and pretend we're imposters. Then tell them to get out." I say simply enough. Tony is infuriated. "Don't you give me orders, you big-"

"I think it's a _great _plan, Loki." Mabry interrupts her boyfriend, giving him a glare. "Now let's go before they notice Tony is gone!"

[[Kate's POV]]

I grudgingly say bye to Cory before heading out to the motorcycle. Loki decides to keep his true form so his magic isn't already worn out by the time we get there.

"Ok, Mabry, you've ridden on one of these before, right?" Mabry asks me, and I scoff. "Please. I _grew up_ on a motocycle, basically." I step on it and put the keys in. The engine roars to life, and I smile, memories coming back to me. Then, instinct taking over, I revv it up and start driving around the driveway. I do some spins and a wheelie before stopping. "Oops. Sorry." I say sheepishly. Loki's mouth is wide open. "Um. Ok." He says, before getting on behind me. "So. I guess you have to hold onto my waist really tightly, and no matter what you do, _don't let go_." Loki nods, looking uneasily at the motocycle. He then goes back inside with Mabry, but comes out alone and looking like himself again. "Oh thak god." I sigh. "You were really starting to scare me."

Loki smiles a mischievious grin. "Ok. Let's get this ride over with it."

He sits down uneasily and his hand meet around my stomache, tightening. "Ok. Not- that tight." I squeeze out, and he loosens his grip. "Sorry." He apologizes, and that's the last thing he says before I speed out of the driveway onto the street.

[[Tony's POV]]

It felt so good to get my own body back. But it feels _really_ weird when I'm teleported back to the room with Mabry. I feel like I'm being sucked into something, like dust in a vacuum. But the feeling ends as soon as it begins, and I'm sitting in the same cell as before, in the same chair. "Oh thank God." Mabry breaths, and she releases the death hold on my wrist. "I mean... OH MY GOD! TONY! YOU'RE BACK!" She yells very _loudly_ and convincingly. I wince and prepare some lies. I try my best to look confused and defeated as the entire team (including Fury) bursts in, and surprisingly Kate and Loki, make an enterance too. _Wait a second... Loki looks just like the kid that met us with that other dude!_ The thought randomly comes to me, and Im suddenly infuriated. But I manage to keep my rage under control. "What happened, Stark?" Wonderpants asks, kneeling down beside me with concerned eyes. I manage to turn around, gasping heavily. "I... I don't remember. Flashes. That's all. Nothing else."

Kate pushes to the front of the crowd. "Oh my god! Stark! Are you ok? Loki did this to you?" She asks, gesturing to my entire being angrily. But she is pushed away by Mabry. "Oh, like you don't know." She seeths, and it takes me a moment before I catch on to the whole 'plan' thing.

"W-What are you talking about?" Kate asks, her eyes wide, looking genuinly confused.

"You didn't know I was onto you? You're the PRIME SUSPECT in this case now!"

The rest of the Avengers look shocked, and I try to match their expressions. "Mabry, I have no idea what you mean! What did I do? I've been helping you!"

Mabry just shakes her head and motions towards Fury. "Please take them up to the spare room fplease." She sighs, and Fury (though he looks annoyed at having been given orders) follows through with it. She turns to me, the others still in the room. "I'm going to set up video surveilence for the next week or so. Yes, the boy too. Sorry 'bout that. I need you guys,"She turns towards the others, "to come in here as little as possible, and when you do, say NOTHING about the cameras. Got it?"

They all nod and leave, leaving just her and me. I'm shellshocked at her acting abilities. "Wow." I say simply, standing up. She smiles and kisses me. "I picked it up along the way." She explains vaguely before leaving the room. I just shake my head, smiling. _That's my girl._

**There's chapter 14! HOLY CRAP. I'm on 14? I legitimately almost put chapter 9! Geez! **

**PS. Angel. Beats. Last. Scene. Cry. Sob. Smile. Repeat.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sweet Nightmares

YNNBL Chapter 15: Sweet Nightmares

**Hey guys! So, on Saturday or Sunday I'm leaving for church camp for the week, so no chapters, sorry :/ I'm now listening to Alchemy :D Anyway, here we go! And PS. #COULSONLIVES# SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SOOO SHORT.**

[[Kate's POV]]

"Geez, it's almost like she really meant it." I whisper to Loki, now in the form of Derek, and he nods. We enter the guest room, where there are two twin-sized beds. "Finally, two beds." I breath, and the god agrees eagerly. He then randomly takes my hand and concentrates. In seconds, we're at Cory's house again!

"What the heck? Loki, what are you-"

He suddenly walks over to a corner and picks up a little black furball. I realize it as Mischief! "Loki? What are you doing?" I ask uneasily, confused as to why Mishchief was being so calm. "We're getting our stuff, right? He can come too." Loki explains, handing the kitten to me and hurrying upstairs. I quickly follow him.

We enter my room, where all my stuff still is. We grab it and head back downstairs. "We better hurry." Loki mutters, and we quickly grab hands and teleport back.

It's obvious no one saw us, so Loki transforms back into the 11-year-old Derek. He suddenly sighs and lays down on one of the beds. Within minutes he's asleep. "Kate." A speaker suddenly comes to life, and it's Mabry's voice. "Yeah?" I say back. "The Avengers are back. Pretend like you're asleep."

That, I'm good at.

I lay down on the bed and close my eyes, fully intent on staying awake.

I fall asleep anyway.

[[Loki's POV]]

When I peel my eyes open, I'm surprised by the blinding light. Sitting up groggily, I look around. _Where... am I?_ I think, and then, spotting Kate asleep in the bed beside me, I realize that I'm at Stark Mansion. I try not to disturb Kate as I climb gently out of bed. Wanting to explore, I exit the room. _I just want to explore. This mansion is so cool!_ I run my excuse through my head just in case i run into one of the Avengers. I try to figure out where exactly I am in the mansion, but it's impossible. I just assume that I'm on the second floor, and so I look for stairs. Finding none after ten minutes, I'm stumped. Suddenly, a robotic voice speaks, startling me enough to jump.

"Mr. Derek, breakfast is ready downstairs, if you can navigate yourself there."

I blink several times, confused. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I call, my eleven-year-old voice making it sound that much more convincing.

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr. Stark's virtual assistant. I run the house." The British voice responds, answering my question. "Oh. I need help getting downstairs..." I admit grudgingly.

"You take a left from here, then a right, then another right." It explains, and I follow the intructions, suddenly finding myself at the top of a winding staircase. "How did I miss this...?" I mutter, climbing down the steps. Reaching the bottom, I'm shocked to see Tony sitting at the table, drinking coffee, sitting next to...

"Who's that?" I ask innocently, pointing to the man sitting next to the man I hate so much.

"This is Agent Coulson. He's part of a very secret job."

My eyes widen. "So you're a secret agent?" I ask, astonished.

"Well, you could say that." Coulson answers, putting down the newspaper that is covering his face. It takes all I can for my jaw not to drop.

"But... you're... I- Kate told me that a man named Phil died." I say, my brow furrowing. Stark laughs. "Well then. Kate tells you a lot, doesn't she?" He mutters. Coulson's face remains grim. "He didn't kill _me._ He killed a LMD. Life model decoy. The real me was sent to protect Jane Foster, a... friend of Thor's."

If I had been in my true form, my eyes would've flickered red for a moment.

"Ok. Breakfast time!"

"Loki. YOU'RE. LOKI."

The sudden outburst frightens me, and Coulson suddenly lunges towards me!

"AHH!" I scream, and sit up in the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh thank goodnes. It was only a dream."

**Ok. I'm sorry it's so short :? I have camp and I'm leaving RIGHT NOW. So bye for the week~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Accidental Consequences

YNNBL Chp. 16

**HI! OMIGOD! Camp was AMAZING, and I had an AMAZING time!It really touched me, and I got a lot closer to God. Ok! Because of the horrible excuse of a chapter I posted last week, I'm making this chapter... *drumroll please*... 1,900 words! :D :D :D :D Ok! I'm gonna need some time though. Here I go!**

[[Kate's POV]]

I sit up suddenly, sensing that something is wrong. I look around and sigh with relief, knowing that Loki isn't there... HOLY CRAP LOKI ISN'T THERE.

I throw back the covers and launch myself out of bed, not even trying to change or anything as I sprint out the door and manuever my way through the winding hallways (I had mastered this maze of a house a while ago) and down the stairs. I sigh with relief, _real_ relief this time, as I see Loki sitting at the table in his true form... HOLY CRAP LOKI IS IN HIS TRUE FORM.

"Loki! What are you doing?" I ask frantically, looking around for the Avengers. There are none around, but that does nothing to ease my panic.

"I'm eating breakfast. What are _you _doing?" He asks calmly. I roll my eyes, which are still as wide as saucers.

"I'M freaking out because you're _not Derek right now and the Avengers might see you!"_

Suddenly, Loki flickered and disappeared. He reappeared in the doorway, laughing. But not the laugh he uses with me. The laugh I heard on the TV, the evil laugh that suggested nothing but cruelty and lust for power.

"L-Loki...?" I ask, cautiously walking over to him. He flickers again, and I stop, knowing it's a fake. Loki, or at least who I thought was Loki, laughs and disappears. I'm truly scared now, having no idea what's going on. "Loki, what's happening? What are you-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he lunges for my neck!  
"Loki! L-L-" His grip tightens, grinning evilly. My eyes brim with tears, causing my vision to get blurry, as well as the blackness surrounding the edges. It wasn't long before I choke out one last syllable,"Why", and everything goes black.

I sit up in my bed, sweating slightly and gasping desperately for breath. "Oh god. What the heck was that dream for, Loki?" I grumble, clutching my neck gently. "What do you mean?" Loki asks suddenly, frightening me further and causing me to jump. "Nothing. Bad dream." I mumble, and he nods. "Me too."  
Awkward silence for a moment, then J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice surprises us both. "Miss Song and Mr. Laufeyson, your breakfast is ready downstairs."  
Loki looks worried, but I smile reassuringly. "It's ok. I trust J.A.R.V.I.S. He-"  
"Runs the house, I know, I know." The god grumbles. I raise my eyebrows and smile slightly at him before standing up and heading out of the room, Loki following suit.

[[Loki's POV]]  
I soon bypass Kate, easily maneuvering myself through the hallways. Kate catches up with me right as I reach the stairs. "How did you find out...?" She asks, confused. "Dream." I shrug simply, and move on without another word.  
"Wait! What if there are people in the kitchen? It won't exactly be a good thing."  
"There's no threat there, don't worry. But the Avengers are scheduling a meeting at 3:00 about what to... do with you." The British robot tells us. We still cautiously walk into the kitchen, only to find Stark, sitting and sipping coffee from an 'Iron Man' mug. Typical Tony Stark.

"Good morning Tony!" Kate chirps cheerily, and the man glances up from his newspaper. "Hmph." He grunts,and flips over to the next page absentmindedly.  
"Thinking about what you're going to say during the meeting?" I smirk, and he stops to look at me. "JARVIS..." He mutters, looking angrily at the ceiling. Suddenly, Mabry comes bounding down the stairs, unusually happy. She pecks Stark on the cheek and goes to the pantry. "Seriously, Tony. You have a huge house. What if you have a big party and I'm not here? You can't cook!"

'Tony' rolls his eyes. "You're right, honey. What would I do without you." He says sarcastically, and she smirks at him. "And what if I gave your chefs the week off?"

The billionare suddenly stands up, walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her. "Oh my god, sweetie, what would I do without you?" He said sincerely, and both Kate and Mabry burst out laughing. I just smile slightly and shake my head. Some Midguardians are so... _odd._

[[Kate's POV]]  
We basically just hang around until about 2:30. "Loki, you should proobaby turn back into Derek now." Tony sighs, and I can tell that he really doesn't care. Loki changes anyway, and just in time too. The doorbell rings, and when Mabry goes to get it, Tony tells us to go 'explore or something'. But 'Derek' looks worried and excited at the same time. "What's wrong, kiddo?" I ask, ruddling his orange hair. He bites his lip and looks at me. "Every time I take this form, I grow weaker. Soon enough, if I stay like this long enough, I will not be Loki anymore." He whispers, and I can see the fear reflected in his eyes. I look at him dumbly, completely lost. "W-What do you mean, 'you won't be Loki anymore'? How can you _not _be Loki?" I whisper back, as I hear Mabry's greetings from down the hall. "We should go. I'll tell you later." The disguised Loki tells me. He then grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs and through the winding halls. We eventually come to a small door. It's actually kind of adorable, because it reminds me of the cupboard under the stairs in Harry Potter. But when he works a little lock-picking magic and leads me through the door, my views change completely.

The room is huge, maybe the size of a small tennis court. "Wow. How did... you know about this place?" I whisper in awe. The walls are shiny, the color of honey, and the floor is cold and stone, yet not unwelcoming. The whole place radiates warmth, and I feel like I could stay in here forever. "Well, actually, this isn't really in Tony's room. It's a place in Asguard, technically. I just sort of... recreated it."

I'm still extremely confused, but the warmth of the room compells me to shut up and explore. "Wow. But... why is it so empty?" I ask, looking around. "What's itwsurpose?"

The 11-year-old boy smiles slyly. "It can be anything you want it to be."

I roll my eyes. "Suree. Seriously, what is it?"  
It's Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm serious. Imagine this room to be anything."

I sigh, frusterated. "Fine. I don't care. It can be a gigantic bathroom for all I ca-"  
There was abig flash of light, and suddenly the room was filled with gigantic bathroom supplies, including a gigantic toilet and even a huge freaking _rubber duck_ in the bathtub!

"HOLY CRAP." I shout, a little louder than I should have. Everything immediatly diappears, but the shocked expriession on my face doesn't. "That- what- what _is _this place?" I ask again in awe. Loki just smiles (kinda creepily) and leads me out of the room.

We decide to snoop a bit. We stop right outside the kitchen door and listen in on the Avengers' conversation.

"I can see why we need to keep your sister under surveillence, but why the boy?" Thor's voice rings out. Mabry sighs, and I can tell she's pinching the bridge of her nose. "Thor, we've been over this. He needs a babysitter, and we can't just dump him with a random person for the rest of the month!"

"Oh. Yes. I see."  
That's when we decide to sneak away. We had heard enough to know that nothing would be given away.

_I hope._

[[Loki's POV]]  
I cannot believe that I showed her that room. _I'm so stupid! _I think, running outside onto the balcony with Kate."Oh my god, I forgot how awesome this place is! She yells gleefully, and I suddenly stop. The balcony is high above the ocean, with rocky waters beneath. There's a rail protecting us from falling, but still...

*Flashback*

_"I could've done it father. For you. For all of us." I say, loosening my grip. "No, Loki. NO!" _

_Thor agrees with the Allfather, yet my grip loosens again. This time it doesn't mean to. _

What? NO!_ I think as the sweat on my hands causes me to slip-_

_Without thinking, I let go. I just don't say anything out of shock. I let go._

_And it was an accident._

*End of Flashback*

"Um. I think I'm going to go back inside." I say uneasily, but Kate grabs my arm. I try to twist away from her grasp, but she looks at me with those green eyes...

I change back into my regular form and preform a spell to make it look like we aren't out here from the inside. "I... I can't. I won't." I say, looking away. She turns me back. "Loki... what's wrong? What happened?" She asks, a look of pure worry and concern showing clearly on her face. I shake my head. "I... just _can't._"  
Kate shakes her head, her light brown hair shaking with her. She Interlocks her fingers with mine and smiles welcomingly. "Yes. You can. Come on and tell me about it on the balcony."

**[[Absolutely random side note. Doesn't Squidward remind you of Snape? ]]**

I slowly step out onto the balcony, shaking. My palm was sweating- while holding onto something (Kate's hand)... on a place above water.

I turn away, breathing in, out, in out, trying to keep myself steady.. "I'm sorry. I can't I just can't."  
A sigh could be heard from behind me. "Well, there goes that plan." She mutters, and my eyes widen. I spin around and briskly walk towards her. "What. Plan?" I ask, and she gulps. "What plan? There's no plan! Why would you think there's a plan?"

I get closer, my face almost touching hers. "WHAT PLAN? WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING?!" I snarl, my eyes flashing red. She backs away and I follow her. Finally, the woman sighs. "Ok, fine. I was going to get you to tell me what happened to you so you could- AHHHH!"

We had reached the end of the balcony, anf she had lost her balance and fallen backwards!

"KATE!" I shout, but she flips over and starts falling. She must have been trying to use her magic, though, because she slows to almost a stop before reaching the bottom,and then splashes harmleassly into a relatively non-rocky area of the water. But I can still hear her voice, shouting...  
"H-HELP!" I hear my friend scream. "THE WA-WATER! IT-IT'S TOO DEEP! I CAN'T S-SWIM THAT WELL AND-" She suddenly stops, and I panic. Mabry walks out, confused by the screaming. The Avengers follow her out, but by that time I've already jumped over the balcony and am diving towards the rocky ocean below. "I'm coming, Kate." I say through gritted teeth as the water gets closer and closer...

"BROTHER!" Is the last thing I hear before I plunge headfirst into the icy cold water.

_Ow._

**So. There it is! OMGI STARTED OUT ONLY DOING 1, 900 and I checked the words on word count and I was like NOPE. ITS WRONG. I CANNOT HAVE OVER 2,800 WORDS. NOT AT ALL. But it is! HOLY CRAP! So then, I realized that **_**I could go to 3,000**_**. So, I did some touching up, and... BA BOOM! You got yourself a long chapter!**

**Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger! SO SORRY For the wait and/or spelling mistakes! There's something wrong with the c, f, and t on this. LERV YA GUYS! Facebook: mycatsaninja47! See you in the next (Normally lengthed) chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Unsuccessful Interrogations

YNNBL Chp. 17

**Heyyy guys! I have a chapter for you, and guess what? It's FLUFFY! I hope I can make you go 'Dawwww' as you read through the chapter (and possibly gasp with worry.) Heres we goes! (And yes, Loki says 'Kat', not Kate. I think it's adowable :3) Ps. Yes, Thor is a an annoying pissmunch in this (I have no idea what that word is xD).**

[[Kate's POV]]

My vision is slightly blurry with raging water and tears as I helplessly flail my hands in the air. "HELP! I CAN'T-" I go under for a moment, then come back up gasping for breath. "SWIM THAT WELL IN DEE-" Under again, but this time when I come up, I hear a huge _SPLASH!_, and Loki's head bobs up from underwater. "Kat!" He yells, and I can hear Thor shouting things from the terrace above as well. "Kat?" I gasp, and he smiles. "is it fine if I call you that?" He asks, and I nod. But back to the situation at hand: "I'll- get you- to shore-" He grunts, grabbing me by the waist. I hug him tightly, preparing to teleport. "WAIT!" I shout, a horrible thought occurring to me. "You'll get caught!"

Loki looks at me, his face a slight tint of blue. "I- know." He gasps. "But- you'll be-safe."

There's a flash of green light, and suddenly we're on the patio again, along with all the other Avengers.

I'm still hugging him as Thor tries to take him away. After that, it's all bits and pieces of memory.

I remember shouting "NO!" as they pry me away from him, I remember crying as the rest of the Avengers look at me in disbelief. I remember looking into Loki's eyes as he's taken into the building. His eyes are full of... what? Worry? Sorrow? . . .Fear?

That's when my memory goes fuzzy, and I awaken later in a chair.

[[Loki's POV]]

"...Why?" Is all Thor says, his forehead creased in his usual 'I'm-trying-to-look-like-I'm-thinking-but-I'm-actually-dumb-so-yeah' look. I sigh and cradle my face in my hands in annoyance. "Thor, it was an _accident._ I swear it, I didn't mean to come back to Midguard. It was the night you asked me what was wrong, and I ended up in this... _woman's apartment_, somehow..." I try to explain, but I know it's no use. Thor is just too idiotic to belief the unlikely truth. He sighs again. "Brother..."

I lose it. "THOR! You _really_ think I would try again? After failing this time? If I had tried again, I would have iactually _tried_! You would have heard about it much sooner! And remember? The Allfather put a ban on my magic in Asguard! There was no way I could summon that much darrk energy to get me here! I don't know _what_ put me on Midguard, or _why_ it chose to land in Kat's apartment-"

"Kat?" Thor interrupts me, and I groan in exasperation. "Yes, KAT, I call her Kat. Were you even listening o me the entire ti-"

"But her name is Kathleen..." Thor ponders, and I snap just a bit. "Yes, it IS, but _I_ call her KAT! It's a nickname, Thor!" He still looks lost, but continues anyway. "And speaking of Kate, why did you... save her?"

I cast my eyes downwards. "Uhm... I have... poor impulse control." I mutter stupidly, and Thor gasps suddenly, a wide grin breaking out on his face. 'Nope! You _love _her!" My older brother says, and I go stiff. "No, I don-"

"You _LOVE_ her! You love Kathleen!" Thor says gleefully, and it takes all of my willpower _not_ to slap him in his big arrogant face. My anger must show through my expression, because Thor stops. "Ok, ok. I'll keep it a secret." He whispers, and I yell back. "I DO NOT _LOVE_ HER, YOU IDIOT! She is my _friend!_ She's the only person on this world or any other that _understands_ me! She's like me, Thor! She can-"

But we're interrupted by Natasha, who comes in with a sniffling Kate by her side.

[[Kate's POV]]

"Kate. I don't know what happened. _How- _or rather _why_- could you do this?" Natasha asks, trying to be gentle. I sigh, still shaky from my brush with death. "I... was just helping him... get back to Asguard." I mutter truthfully, and the Russian spy sighs. We had become good friends after I had first met the Avengers, and I guess this was a reason to put it on the line.

"Kate... Really. Why didn't you just report him? It could have saved us a lot of trouble, and it would have kept you out of it."

I sniffle a bit, because the stupid freezing cold water had given me a cold. "I... I didn't see any reason to report him. He came to Midgu- Earth by accident, and I was just helping him get back. Those were his only intentions, I swear!"

Black Widow crouches down to level out the height (I'm sitting in a chair). "But how do you _know?_ How do you _know_ he trusted you?"

"Because I'm like him. He's the only one in this world or any other that _gets_ me. He's like me."

"What do you mean?"

For the third time in my life, I make the split-second decision to turn blue.

Natasha gaps. "Kate! You're- oh." She quiets down and sighs once again. "I see. But still, Kate, I don't see why he-"

We were interrupted by muffled shouts. Loki's muffled shouts. "Loki! It sounds like he's getting hurt!" I gasp, and try to get up. But Natasha holds me there, realization dawning. "You... love him." She breaths, and my eyes go wide. "N-No I don-"

"Yes. You do." She says firmly, and I sigh, tears brimming. "I- I don't _know_, Natasha!" I sob, and she reaches her arms out for a hug. I gladly take the offer, and when we pull away, Black Widow looks at me solidly. "Kate. I know this isn't your fault. It-"

"It's not _LOKI'S _fault either, Natasha! Why don't you get that? It was an _accident!_" I nearly shout, and then I run out of the living room and into the _other _living room (Stark Mansion is _huge_) where Loki is being interrogated. She quickly catches up to me, and we enter the living room together.

"Kat?" Loki asks, tinging red. "Loki! Are you hurt? I heard yelling and-"

"I'm fine, Kat." He smiles, and I sigh with relief. Neither of us see Natasha and Thor exchange a knowing look.

I rush oer to my friend. "Oh, god, Loki, are they going to kill you? What are they going to do?" Loki sighs. "I really dont know. My interrogator was too busy _fooling around_-" He glares daggers at Thor- "to do anything. But what about _you_?"

"No idea. We didn't really get anywhere either." I glance at Natasha.

"Well, if you let us... _converse_... we shall come up with a verdict." Thor says slowly. Natasha nods, and they exit the room to talk.

I walk over to sit on the couch, and** [[EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! This story got LOKI'D!]] **Loki sits down beside me.

"Are you... OK?" He asks, and I nod. "No you're not." He corrects me, and I nod again. I burrow my head into his shoulder. He pats my head awkwardly, and I can hear the hushed whispers of the two Avengers in the next room. Suddenly, right as I lift my head to say something, Clint rushes in, bow and arrow in hand, and point both right at Loki's head. **[[Yes, Emma, it's moment-ruining Clint :D]]**

"Talk, IDIOT." He growls, and Bruce rushes in, a look of surprise on his face. "CLINT!" He shouts, pulling the archers arm away from his supposed target. "No! Bad Clint! Bad!" Bruce scolds, and they walk out of the room.

"That was... rather odd." Loki blinks, and I nod, laughing as tears run down my cheeks. I burrow my head into his shoulder again, and he randomly starts singing.

Holy crap.

[[Bruce's POV]]

"Nice job, Clint." I say, and Clint nods and walks off. _They definitely like each other. _I think. _The way that she was looking at him, the way he was looking at her when she couldn't see him... They were made for each other._ I ponder, and then randomly make a decision. _I'm going to help them be with each other._ I think, _No matter what it takes._

[[Loki's POV]]

I've only sung 3 times in my life, this being one of them. I sing one of the only Midguardian songs I know- Echo by Jason Walker.

"Hello, hello, is there anybody out there?

'Cause I don't hear a sound." I sing.

"Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is,

but I'm missing out..." She seems to like it... I guess I'll keep singing...

"_I_'m out on the edge and I'm screaming your name like a fool at the top of my lungs,

and sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right but it's never enough.

'Cause my echo, echo, is the only voice comin' back.

Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have."

I stop singing as Thor and Natasha reenter the room. I realize that Kate has fallen asleep on me, so I put a finger to my lips. They nod and smile before backing out. I sigh. I guess I'll have to hear about my fate- and more importantly, Kate's fate- when she wakes up.

**There we go! I hope you dawwww'd! And yes, I think Echo by Jason Walker is perfect for Loki/Kate. NO, I didn't find it from the Vampire Diaries or whatever (I don't even know what that is). I just found it while looking for Loki/Sif things (one of my multiple OTPs. I have a Sifki fanfiction, if you wanna read it :3) Ok! See ya in the next chapter, sorry if this was crap, I'm busy with my Darcy x Bruce story (YEAH, I SHIP THEM, SUE ME.) Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Unsure Decisions

YNNBL

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, but I've been writing my Harry Potter/Sherlock story (Yes I'm that cool) and my Bruce/Darcy story (sue me). Enjoy! ^_^**

[[Kate's POV]]

I peel my eyes open slightly, confused by the darkness. All I hear is Loki singing. I open my eyes a bit more, unsure where I'm laying. I try to turn around and see, but I realize then that Loki would stop singing. So I just stayed there, laying on the mystery place. What I _do_ see, however, is Natasha standing in the doorway, hidden from Loki, smiling warmly at the is something in her eyes that suggests... reassurance. I mentally shrug and get comfortable again, dozing off within minutes.

I'm awaken again, but this time my surroundings are bright as sunlight filters through the large windows and sunroof. I turn around and blush profusely as I realize from the steady rise and fall of my 'pillow' that I was on Loki's chest, and his hand had been on my head. He's still sound asleep, with his normal hair (which had already grown about an inch and a half) and his normal clothes. He just looks so... _normal._ I look around for a clock, but there isn't one. So I decide to wake Loki up anyway.

"Loki..." I whisper loudly, poking his face. No sign of stirring. I sigh and decide to just let him sleep. _He looks adorable when he's sleeping... _Without thinking I reach out and touch his hair gently. I run my hand through the silky raven strands and sigh absentmindedly. I then realize that my stomach is growling, so I set out to find some breakfast.

Tony's already in there, fiddling with a small metal object, his arc reactor glowing. " 'Sup." He greets me, and I nod. I go to the cupboard and grab a pan. Setting it on the stove, I got out the eggs. "Want any eggs?" I ask my sister's boyfriend, and he shakes his head. "No thanks. Just coffee. And please clean up after your done."

I roll my eyes. "I'm _not_ your housekeeper." **[[Em, I know you're squealing right now. REFERENCES!]]**

Suddenly, the pan flips over, my eggs going with it.

[[Loki's POV]]

I awaken to a sudden voice, _Kat's_ voice.

"NO! Ow!"

"Kat?" I say in a low voice, sitting up quickly. I jump off the couch and sprint towards the voice, and eventually end up in the kitchen. Eggs are on the floor, and Kate is clutching her wrist. "KAT!" I say loudly, rushing over to her. She smiles."Morning. Sorry, the eggs kind of... flipped over."

"Oh. I thought you... I thought something bad had happened." I mutter stiffly, my faceturning a slight hue of pink. "Oh, I'm fine. You sing beautifully, by the way."

I gulp at this, my face flushing an even deeper red. "Oh. Yes. It seemed you were... troubled, and so I simply gave you... assisstance."

_That reminds me_...

"STARK! What did you decide?" I pipe up, and Kate looks up from the floor, eggs in hand.

"Oh, we've decided to kill you." Tony says passively, and Kate gasps. "WHAT? NO! What the heck, Stark?! Why would you do that? He didn't-"

"I'm _kidding._ No need to get so worked up. Jesus, lovebirds. You both live, but Thor brings Loki back to Asguard today."

I could basically hear both of us blushing.

"Oh. Ok."

"But... Ok. I... Loki, come here."

I hesitantly follow her out, an idea blooming in my mind.

"Loki-"

"Kat! You- you could come with me!" I interrupt her. "You dont have to tell them you're a frost giant! You could-"

"Loki, that's the thing... I wasn't exactly truthful with you. I'm not a frost giant. Close, but no."

My face falls. "What do you... what do you mean?"

She sits down on the couch, and I realize we were in the living room. "It just seemed easier to say it. I'm not a frost giant, but I'm not human either. I'm-" She chokes back a sob, and my expression softens as I sit beside her. "I'm a _science experiment_. Created in a lab. I'm really not even human. A few genes, sure, but not human. I was... _created_ in a lab, with these- these powers-"

I interrupt her again, not fully processing what's happening. "But- you turned into a frost giant! You-"

She suddenly surprised me by turning into... Natasha?

"What the? What happened? Where is Kate? Wh-" She stops me. "I'm right here." She turns back into Kate, and I release a sigh of relief. "So... you aren't a frost giant?"

"No. I'm really sorry, but I had to keep the fact that I'm not even _human_ away from you. I wanted you to- to trust me."

"Oh."

That is the end of all verbal communication for the next half hour.

[[Kate's POV]]

I must've fallen asleep after that.

I cautiously open one eye, letting the light flood in, almost blinding me. I manage to sit up, and see Thor standing above me, a slight smile playing on his lips. I stumble up into a sitting position, realizing I was on Loki's chest again.

"Oh god- I mean, um, oh- Oh whatever!" I stutter, quickly standing up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The god of thunder chuckles and looks at Loki. "You are a nice person. You will do him good." He says, and my brow creases in confusion. "Um. What?"

"Loki- and I, for that matter- wish for you to come to Asguard with us- to convince Odin that it truly was an accident."

I'm flustered for a moment, and then my eyes widen."What? I couldn't possibly- what if- holy crap what am I talking about? I'd LOVE to come to Asguard!"

Loki suddenly sits up, confused. "What is this we're talking about?" He asks, but he never gets an answer. For I suddenly spin around and we somehow land on the floor, on top of each other!

"Am I interrupting something?"

Nick Fury's voice rings through the living room, and my eyes widen. "Oh god! No, I just- II fell!"

Tony Stark's voice pipes up too. "Sureee. Come on, you guys have to go to Buttguard."

**Oh gods, I'm SO SORRY if this chapter is complete and utter crap. I got superminor mouth surgery like two days ago and I'm fine but I have to take these anntibiotic pills that make me all odd. So yeah. SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. Seriously. But I've actually written the ending, haha. But I'm nowhere close to the end! Don't worry! And THERE, EM. THERE'S YOUR MUMBO JUMBO VOODOO BLACK MAGIC IDEA. Ignore that, people. My sister is really weird.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Sudden Realizations

YNNBL Chp. 19

**Hey guys! Wow. Chapter 19. Almost FINISHED. I think. I have no idea. Whatevs! I might not be able to update as much now, because I've started school! And, you know, I'm working on like 7 fanfictions, including my Tony x Mabry one! I have the prologue and chapter 1 uploaded, maybe you could check it out since it corresponds with YNNBL? Yay! Ok sorry to keep you waiting, here's the chapter!**

[[Kate's POV]]

I rush around my old apartment like a blizzard, packing everything up. I'm moving to ASGUARD! I think excitedly, studying my suitcases. I'm allowed to bring Mischief, of course. I couldn't live without him!

Loki says if I ever need to move back, I can. But sice I already sold this dingy place, I would move in with Cory.

I feel sort of satisfied to have gotten the truth about me off my chest. I mean, the only person that knew what I really am before him was Cory. Mabry still thinks I'm her sister by blood... But I can't worry about that now.

"I think I'm done." I say aloud, and I pick up my two suitcases and cat carrier and head to my car.

"Are you SURE you want to do this? The Allfather may not treat you as an Asguardian. Frigga may, but... She is kind to everyone." Loki looks uneasy, but I'm defiant. "I'm doing everything I can to help you. No matter what." I say, but I can tell it does nothing to calm him.

"Okay... Let's go then."

Thor looks happy as his eyes flick between my friend and me. I hug Mabry again, and then Cory, and then everyone else, including Cory's new girlfriend, Molly Harper. She is so sweet and extremely pretty, and I'm glad Cory found her. She'll do him good...

"Ok... I'm ready." I try to put on a dazzling smile to hide the tears welling up in my eyes.I know I have the new super high-tech phone that'll work even in Asguard (compliments of Tony and Bruce), but... it wouldn't be the same.

"Ok... Hold on tightly to Mjolnir." Thor tells us. Since my hands are full, Thor, Loki, and I all hold some of my stuff as we grip his hammer tightly. "HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BIFROST!" Thor shouts. A flash of blinding white light, a lurch, and suddenly I'm on Asguard...

"Oh my god. This is... this is _beautiful._" I breath, ignoring the lurching feeling in my stomach lingering from the transportation. Thor gives me the bags he's holding, but Loki insists on helping me.

We aren't halfway to the castle before there's another white light an d Thor is holding Mischief. I smile, but it falls wghen I realize palace guards are suddenly surrounding us...

"Just go with it, Kat." Loki sighs. He lets them grab him, and I do the same. Thor doesn't get this treatment. This is how we get to the castle. _Great start. Now when is my trip going to get good?_

I sat in a cell with Loki, holding his hand tightly. I don't have to be in the cell, I just chose to be with Loki.

"You know, I wish you didn't get in trouble so often. I have to keep saving you." I flash him a weak smile, and he gives me a small punch in the shoulder. "He-loo? God of mischief! And I can do perfectly well saving myself, thanks." I lugh and motion around us. "You mean like this? Where I'm the only one, other than Thor of course, who can save you?"

Loki casts his eyes down. "This is different." He mutters, and my grip on his hand tightens. "We'll make it through this, Loki. I promise." I say, and then I surprise both him and myself by kissing him on the cheek!

"Oh my god, I'm sorry..." I blush, and I can ell he's doing the same. But his answer surprises me more than the kiss. "No, it was fine... I rather... liked it, you could say."

I don't mean to turn around to face him. I don't know he was going in to kiss me on the cheek. If I had, I would stay and not turn so it ends up to be a full kiss on the lips!

I'm surprised when I don't pull away. I rather... like the experience. His lips are as cold as ice, but pleasing. We don't break away for a full minute, and when we do, I burst into tears and fall into his waiting arms.

"You know, everyone's been expecting this." A voice says. I jump and look around. There, outside the cell, is... Tony? "Don't be surprised, Sweet Cheeks. I brought something you forgot. I think I'll stay here a few days as well, to moniter your relationship."

Loki puts an arm around me protectively. "What do you mean, _everyone?_" I ask, my eyes in slits. The billionaire scoffs. "I mean everyone. Everyone was waiting for 'the big kiss', or something." He throws me my phone through the bars of the cell, and I expertly catch it. Suddenly, I need answers. And fast. "Sorry, Loki. I gotta go for now." I say, hugging him and leaving the cell. Tony has the key, which makes it that much easier.

I run to my room, getting lost a few times but eventually finding it. It's very lavish, with posh green walls and gold drapes. The carpet is lush and fluffy, and it matches the walls. The bed is green as well, with a gold pattern stitching across the bedspread and pillow. "Jesus, it might as well be a Loki room." I mutter, plopping down on the bed. I sink into it and sigh with content. But soon, remembering my mission, I pull out my phone and get on FaceTime, dialing the number of the only person I can tell everything to- Natasha.

She picks up almost immediatly. "Agent." She says, smiling softly. "How's it going?"

I suddenly let out an unexpected sob. "I kissed him! I say. "I KISSED Loki! On the cheek! And he enjoyed it! And he meant to kissed me on the cheek too but I turned and- and-"

"Did you like it?" Her question startles me. "W-What?"

"Did. You. Like. It." She repeats, more slowly. My voice drops to a whisper. "That's the thing, Natasha. I did. I really, _really_ liked it and I like his kisses and his eyes and his hair and Natasha I really like _him."_

She sighs with relief. "Finally! Girl, you know you like him, and he _obviously_ likes you. So go for it!" She winks, and then ends the call, leaving me extremely confused. "I need to talk to him." I decide. It's the best thing to do. _I'm going to sort this out._

[[Loki's POV]]

As soon as Kate leaves, I'm confused. Stark comes in and sits down next to me, sort of. He's pretty far away. "Did you like it?" He asks quietly, and I blink hard. "What?

"Did. You. Like. It."

"Yes! I mean- I don't- I did like it, I liked it, and I like her, but-" The cocky billionaire interrupts me. "Then that's all you need to go off of. If you like her, tell her. She _obviously _likes you. So GO FOR IT." He leaves my cell, locking it behind me. "I'll be staying here for a week if you need me. But you shouldn't." He calls behind him, his voice fading away. When he's completely gone, I feel suddenly lonely, confused, and worried. "Gods, what should I do?" I mutter. _I really, REALLY like this girl... She is perfect for me. Lied to, her life was a lie as well, she's not entirely- human... She is more beautiful than any woman on Asguard, she is so nice to me even when others hate me, she looks out for me, she smiles that beautiful, bright smile of hers in good times and bad, she loves my singing, and-_

"You're a very good kisser." Kate's voice accidentally finishes my thought process. I look up at her unlocking the cell. "Tony let me borrow his keys. I can't let you out, though. Sorry." She walks over and sits down beside me. "So... What- what are we?" She asks, eyes cast downwards, blushing red. I'm probably doing the same, but I manage to turn towards her anyway. "Kat... Kate... I really, _really_ like you." I say, quietly. She smiles. "I really, _really_ like you too." She manages, and we suddenly hug. For a long time. And I enjoy it.

"Kate, I..."

"This one isn't accidental." She interrupts me with a kiss.

**Oh my god, you guys, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feels, I'm sorry if I did. GODS, it hurt my own feels to write this. I'M SORRY EM, I KNOW FLUFF IS YOUR WEAKNESS! I plan on continuing this story for a lot more chapters, too! Do not worry! So, check out my Tony x Mabry story, called The Man with Almost Everything. Yayyyy. OK! See ya in the net challenge, which hopefully isn't so GUT-WRENCHINGLY FLUFFY. Love you! ^_~**


	20. Chapter 20: Unknown Enemies

YNNBL Chp. 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school. Stuff happened last chapter (I know right, I'm so proud of myself), so this chapter may just be random filler, the team's reaction to the kiss and blah blah blah. So enough with the talk! Let's gooo! (It's also 7:29AM so give me a break ok)**

[[Mabry's POV]]

"Woah woah woah woah. WHAT?!" I ask, my eyes wide as I stare at my phone screen, Tony's face transmitting onto it through Facetime. "You heard me, Bloo. [[Eheheheh Em :D]] Your little sister is dating Loki."

I blink several times, still not quite processing what the heck he said. "Um. Uh." I manage to stutter, my face probably blank and questioning.

"God, stop it, it's against the law to be that happy." My boyfriend tells me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He continues in a normal voice. "So, tell the rest of the team, please. Just not Fury... God, please do not tell Fury." The rare flash of legitimate emotion that only shows around me flickers into his eyes, and I smile slightly. "Well, if Anthony's fine with it, I'm fine with it." I tease, and his face turns red. "Don't call me that." He mumbles, and moments later my screen is back to the home, signaling that he ebded the call. "Oh Tony." I sigh, rolling my eyes. I get up from the table and go to tell the team.

"Wait. Kate... Is dating Loki?!" Clint asks slowly, scratching his chin. Natasha, who's smiling slyly, whacks him over the head. "Ow." Is his mumbled reply. Bruce has a sort of.. Satisfied look on his face, and Steve is just looking sort of confused.

"Well, I'm happy for her." Natasha says, looking like she knows something that we don't. Then again, she always knows something we don't.

But I wonder what it is...

[[Loki's POV]]

Kat and I... I don't know. I really don't. We like each other, and we've kissed... A few times... So what does that make us? There's a feeling in my chest, something odd. I've never felt it before. It's sort of like... it's a nice feeling. When Kate kisses me... It makes me feel like I used to. Like when I was a child. It is more than a good feeling.

Could this be love?

[[Kate's POV]]

It's definite. I... I am in love with Loki.

I wake up extremely happy, having got an amazing night's sleep. Suddenly, I remember I forgot to give Tony's keys back. I reach beside me- but I only feel air.

"What the-" I say, before rolling over and falling to the stone floor!

"Hello Sweetie." Loki teases as I sit up and stretch. I look around. I'm in Loki's cell.

What?

"You fell asleep here last night. Small bed... I just slept on the floor." He explains, and all sleepiness leaves me. "What? Loki, you could have escaped! I'm such such such an idiot!" I smack myself in the forehead for every 'such'.

Loki holds up the keys, jangling them and then throwing them to me. "And face your wrath later? No thank you." I smile slightly. Suddenly, Thor appears in front of our- ehm, sorry, Loki's- cell. "Loki, is it true you- oh." He stops and eyes me dangerously. "Lady Kathleen, I wish to have a word with you. In private." Loki faces me and raises an eyebrow, but I shrug. "Okay."

I travel out of the cell with Thor. Before we are completely out of Loki's view, Thor freaking punches me! It's hard enough to make me double over and knock the wind out of me. "BROTHER!" Loki yells, running to the bars and basically slamming into them. "Thor I swear I will kill you!" He growls, but Thor just smiles evilly. Suddenly, he sort of... dissapates, like every partical of his being is evaporating, or something- until he, it, whatever- completely 'mistified'.

"What. The heck. Was that." I ask shakily, still clutching my stomach. "I don't care. Are you ok?" He asks, and he steals the keys from me to unlock his cell.

"No. Not really." I gasp, still on my knees.

Loki looks genuinely concerned as he kneels down beside me. We're too busy trying to figure out what happened that we don't hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

"I heard you shout Brother. Was I summoned?" A voice asks. [[Nah, we just want you to take a look at these paint swatches XD]] We spin around to find... Thor.

[[Loki's POV]]

I stand up and stride towards my brother, my face livid. "You... How DARE you hurt her! What was that, anyway?" I motion to Kat, who looks like she's about to punch him... But she also looks terrified. And hurt. I hate it when she is terrified and hurt. I can relate, too... She knows Thor, she... 'hangs out' with the team all the time, and this sudden betrayal... I know exactly how she feels.

"I do not know what you mean." Thor says, furrowing his brow, confused. I set my jaw and glare at him. "You kid on such serious a matter? You... You punched her. In the stomach."

"And it HURT." Kate adds, then clutches her stomach in pain.

Thor looks hurt. "I would never do such a thing. Ever." He says seriously. I slap him. "YOU STOP YOUR LYING AND TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-" Kate interrupts me. "I know what did it." She says, an air of realization dawning on her face. I spin around.

"Then who the heck did it?!" I say, swiftly turning around. "A Microthief. Shape-shifting alien from... Niflheim, I think? I dunno. Mabry didn't tell me."

How do you know this? And why did you let my brother out of his cell?"

She shrugs. "Mabry and Tony have had some... experience with them, on Earth. As to why they're here, I have no idea."

"AndI let myself out, you oaf." I toss him the keys, which he catches with a bewildered look on his face. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to tend to Kate-"

"In your cell. And Kate is coming with me. By Father's orders. He has requested for her to come see him."

I wave my arms towards my injured... friend and shout, "She's INJURED! Her stomach and her leg! And it looks like she has a headache too, oh god..."

"Don't... Don't I get a say in this?" A suddenly weak voice says behind us. Kat's voice.

I turn around again. "What? What's wrong?" I ask, and she smiles a dazzling smile through a grimace. "Loki. Remember when you first landed in my house, and I said I had no intention of turning you in? I still have no intention of turning you in, I swear. I will prove you innocent. Ok? And I'm- ow- fine." she winces, and my eyes soften. "Ok..." I mutter, and she quickly gets up, limps towards me, and kisses me softly. "Thanks, Poki." She winks, and I start to protest, but she pulls me into a hug. "If I'm Kat, you're Poki."

I chuckle. "No, I'm not."

She pulls away so she's standing away from me at arm's length, her arms still on my shoulders, and looks at me mischieviously. "Fine. And I'm so-rry that's it's extremely hard to find a freaking nickname for the name _Loki._ I mean seriously." She smiles and turns to Thor, who is looking at anything but us, his face red. Kat almost doubles over in laughter. "Okay, big guy, you can look now. Let's go see this Odin. I've heard _so_ much about him."

**Ok, hope you enjoyed~! I updated the chapter, alternate ending, yayyy. Trust me, that's what Mabry x Tony story will be about. :D Gahh! XD Doctor Who season 7 premiere was absolutely AMAZING, of course... anywho, toodles! ^_^ **


	21. Chapter 21: A Royal Pardon

YNNBL Chp. 21

**Hey guys! ALERT: PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 20! I updated it :D Ok! So here we go, seriously, read it again or you will have no idea what's going on.**

[[Kate's POV]]

I sigh with relief as something called a Healing Stone presses down on my leg, cooling it instantly.

"There. All better?" The blonde nurse, about my age, asks. I nod and smile weakly, clutching my head. Even though it still hurts, Loki's little healing powers helped tremendously. "Sorry I can't do anything else for that nasty headache." She smiles apologetically, and I grin. "It's fine. Loki did what he could."

This nurse is the only one that wanted to help me. All the others are scared of Loki. But not her. She just smiles and winks. "Well, Gods bless you for having a wonderful man to help."

I laugh and sit up. "You got that right. Now, I have to go see Odin."

Her eyes widen, but I'm out of the room before she can respond.

"Kathleen Elliot Song!" The wisened voice booms out through the grand throne room. Instead of it being filled with people, it's only Odin, Thor, and me.

"Yes?" I say back, 100% as defiant as he is.

"You are a witness to Loki's visit to Midgard again. What do you have to say?"

I tell him my story. I point at Thor to tell the parts I can't remember. We really make a great team. He's not half as bad as Loki makes him out to be, and I can tell he'll be a friend.

"And so, in conclusion..." Thor looks at me expectantly and I smile wryly. "Loki came here on accident, and I immediatly stopped any attempts to take over again. We became... friends."

"Yeah, if you could call making out in Loki's room friendship." Tony comes in, looking at the Allfather pointedly. I bring the palm of my hand to my forehead and sigh to stop my blushing.

"Is this... True?" Odin asks, looking at me quizzically. Tony saves me the embarrassment.

"Hell yes."

"It was only a few kisses!" I burst out, red in the face. Odin's eyes widen, and I gulp.

"Kathleen... What do you feel of this?"

I take a shaky sigh, glancing at Thor, who is bright red.

"I like him. I really do. I think he's changed. I know he's changed. Please believe me."

He scratches his chin. Eventually he sighs. "I... Believe you."

Kate begins to protest, then stops. "I- You do?"

"Yes. Loki can live in Asgard freely, but he must be accompanied by you or Thor at all times."

I smile so broadly that everyone is the room smiles with me. Especially Thor.

"Loki I did it! You're free... Mostly!" I sing, running down to his cell. When he hears me, he smiles. I unlock his cell for the last time and run to hug him. Well, if hugging meant jumping on him, and then being caught and spun around.

I drop down onto the ground and kiss him. Suddenly there's an embarrassed cough, interrupting our happy moment. I turn around, and Thor is staring at the ground, red-faced. Loki smiles mischieviously (though he rarely ever smiles any other way) and kisses me harder, knowing it would cause Thor to be even more uncomfortable. I giggle and push away, facing his brother. "Lady Kathleen, I wish for you to meet my friends, the warriors three. And the lady Sif. We shall feast tonight!"

I grin. "Sure. But you heard Odin. Loki has to come with us." He shrugs. "I am sure they will be as forgiving as me."

"What is he doing here?!" Hogan asks. Sif just narrows her eyes.

"Loki is free! Sort of." Thor explains. "You must forgive him. And this is Lady Kathleen. She is Loki's... Companion."

I smile warmly, always the bridge between two sides. "Please, call me Kate."

Sif smiles at me amd shakes my hand. "And I am simply Sif."

"What did you mean by companion?" Hogan breaks in. Sif rolls her eyes and gives me a half smile. "It means they're in a relationship, you idiot!"

I blush and hold back a giggle. I guess I'm not used to the word 'relationship' bring used to describe me and Loki.

"How do we know she isn't as bad as him?"

The Lady Sif sighs an exasperated sigh. "Thor trusts him, Odin trusts him, and Kate obviously isn't dangerous. So I trust him." Sif stands by her word, and I know that we're going to be good friends.

I enter the Grand Hall and gasp. I really didn't expect it to be so... grand. The tables are filled will delicious-looking food, all laid out on an intricately designed white and gold tablecloth. The chairs are gold, or at least they look gold, and the large golden chair at the head of the main table signifies the throne.

"Lady Kathl- oh, sorry. Kate! Over here!" Sif calls from the main table, and I reluctantly join her. "But this is... This is the main table!" My eyes are wide as I sit in a seat apparently meant for me.

"Exactly! I'm the warrior Sif and my friends are the warriors Three and the princes of Asgard. You are Loki's maiden, so I welcome you to the Main table." I smile warmly at her, and she returns the gesture.

"Where is Loki?" My new friend asks.

"He is going to accompany Thor, but at the moment he is preparing."

As for me, I wore an elegant green dress with gold lacing through it in swirling patterns. I adorn a black headpiece and ear rings, along with black shoes.

We chat idly for about 10 minutes before everyone in the Grand Hall falls silent. Loki and Thos come in, side by side. I audibly gasp at Loki's attire. He is wearing a green tuxedo, white shirt underneath, and black tie. His facial expression completely contrasts to his handsome attire. He looks like he really doesn't want to be here. As for Thor, well, I'm not really paying any attention.

He motions to me, and Sif smiles encouragingly. I hurry up the god and lock arms with him. Odin is sitting in the throne, and he clears his throat before speaking. "This is Kathleen Song, of Earth. She is Loki's maiden, and she is also his watcher. He has been freed of all crimes for leaving Asgard, as it was an accident. He has no intentions to hurt anyone, and Kathleen has no desire to hurt anyone either."

Glares and pointed fingers, occasional whispers. That's what greets us as I resume my seat beside Sif, Loki on my other side.

"Well, whatever happens now, I wish you good luck." Sif whispers, and I smile.

Then the food appears.

**Oh my goodness I am SO SORRY! I'm writing like 60 million fanfictions and I have homework and soccer and I'm catching up on Doctor Who and frankly, tumblr is just distracting. Thanks for reading anyways, sorry for the crappy ending! Love you!:D**


	22. Chapter 22: Cruel Surprises

**OmigodOmgiodOmigod I'm so soRRY! God school and Tumblr and friends and soccer and Supernatural have gotten me out of whack! I'm so sorry! :( I hope this makes up for it. STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENS! Anyways, Here we go!**

[[Loki's POV]]

Kat goes back up towards her room after kissing me goodnight. Soon after, I follow.

I barge into the room to her... getting dressed.

"OH MY GOD LOKI!" she yells, covering herself in a blanket I shield my eyes and walk out of the room. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yell, my cheeks bright red. After a few minutes, she comes out in a vaguely familiar-looking sweatshirt and jeans.

"These are the clothes you met me in." She says quietly, looking down at the ground. "In my tiny little apartment, eating my soup, when suddenly... a god falls out of the sky. And saves me." She chuckles as she glances up, tears in her eyes. My gaze softens as I take her into a hug. We just sort of cuddle there in the hallway for the next 10 minutes, before our moment was interrupted by Stark.

"Oh look, the LoveBirds. Great, I get the room right next to you for the next two weeks. Hope I'm not waken up..." He winks, and Kat gives him the death glare. He retreats into his room. Giggling, the beauiful Midgardian leads me by the hand and leads me into her room. We sit down on the bed, sinking into its plush seats. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asks, and I shoot her a quizzical look. "Y'know, where people act like they're someone who they aren't, and they follow a plotline of some sort? Here, let's watch the Prestige. It's my favorite movie." She pulls out her phone, and goes to an application called 'iTunes'. There, she presses a button, and she projects it onto the wall. The movie starts soon after.

"Wow." I say, the credits rolling in front of my face. "That movie was.. quite enjoyable." I admit, chuckling. Kat smiles, and I once again marvel at her beauty.

"I wonder what it is that brought us together in the first place." I mutter, merely curious. Kat looks at me and grind again before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Loki. I don't care. It doesn't matter what brought us together. I'm just glad it did."

And I agree. One hundred percent.

"You wonder what brought you here?" The voice is sudden, and it makes Kate jump out of my arms. It seems to have come from the ceiling, but I know that's impossible!

"Who is this?" I yell, summoning magic into my palms. A huge wind starts up, swirling everything in the room around into a mini, indoor voice responds, deep and malicious.

"You could call me a foe. Depending on how you see me. Kathleen here knows what I am. Don't you, little girl?"

Kat gulps, her wide eyes showing terror.

"Yeah, I do. You... you're a Microthief. You're what took the form of Thor earlier to puch me in the stomach." She whispers, the strength of the storm taking her breath away. The voice laughed evilly, and I stood up.

"You hurt Ka- Kate. And you will pay for it." I growl, but the laughing continues. There's a blinding white light, and suddenly-

It all stops.

The wind, the light, the laughing. It stopped.

But something physical has replaced it.

Me.

[[Kate's POV]]

Loki is standing where the wind was. But Loki is _also_ standing beside me...

What the heck?

"Who the heck are you?" I demand, my voice shaky. The Loki-replica smiles warmly, but his eyes are as cold as ice.

"Kat, you know me! I'm Loki, obviously." He motions to himself, and my eyes widen.

"No. No, no no no no no no. The microthief... but you need some sort of DNA sample, like, like, a hair or something, for it to work, where did you get close enough to do that?!" I ask, trying to wrap my mind around this whole dilemma. The Micro-Loki smiles a really freaking scary smile, then chuckles.

"Oh, Katie. You never learn, do you? I've had _plenty_ of time to do that." The same thing that had happened with the Micro-Thor happens again. He just sort of... dissipates. But this time, it reforms into... Blake?

"What's THAT supposed to mean? Why are you Blake?" I yell, my voice cracking. Micro-Blake rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Oh my- Katie, you seriously _never _learn! There _was_ no Blake. It was only me. The real Blake is studying abroad to be an architect, or something. No matter. The point is that you never _noticed. _Not once." Its words chill me to the bone. I start shaking my head slowly, and I can't stop one I start.

"No. No, that-that's not possible, you were a _baby!_ You- I KISSED you!" I almost gag on my words. It just smiles. Then, it snaps.

The snap is unnaturally clear, ringing through the room crisply. Suddenly, my eyelids feel droopy. I blink hard, then try to shake out of it. But it's no use. I begin to sway, and I eventually just give in and fall.

I'm caught, and at first I think it's Loki. But then I hear the voice.

"There, there, little Katie. It'll be alright."

After that, there's only black.


	23. Chapter 23: Unknown Surroundings

**Hey guys! To apologize for, like, ABANDONING this fanfiction, I'm gonna BOMBARD YOU with new chapters! ^_^ hope you enjoy! But, sadly... I may or may not be nearing the END of this story. BUTTTTT I may or may not be writing a sequel as well! I know right?! I've already written the ending/epilogue to this story, so yeah. Let's not focus on the future, only the present. Here you go! **

[[Kate's POV]]

When I peel my eyes open, bleak, gray sky meets my eyes.

I sit up with difficulty. My back is sore, and my legs feel like they've been run over. Looking around, I see nothing that I recognize. Endless, rolling hills of dying grass on one side of me, and a plateau of high, yellow wheat on the other. The gray sky just completes the mood: dreary.

Loki is the first thing I think of, and my eyes tear up. Immediately, I wipe them away. Reaching into my pocket, I feel for my phone. And, surprisingly, it's there.

"Not exactly the most cliche kidnapping." I mutter, pulling it out and turning it on. When I go to messages, everything is gone. My contacts have been wiped. The only thing left are pictures and Tetris.

I stick it back in my pocket and sit back down. _Only an idiot would start running. I have to make a plan._

It looks like Earth, but you can never be too sure. I look around, studying every detail of my surroundings. I take pictures on my phone, somehow thinking it will help. I look around, trying to find an end to either the field or the hills, but no matter how much I strain my eyes, I can't see the end.

I sigh, realizing that it's time to use my powers. I hates using them. They just remind me of who- of _what _I really am. But I need them, and I know it.

I close my eyes and focus. I'm not exactly sure what I can do, but I'm hoping it doesn't kill me.

Suddenly I hear a _whoosh._ I look around and gasp.

_I'm flying!_

But I'm not just flying... I'm a freaking bird!

I observe all around me, from- literally- a bird's eye view. Still no end to either side. I fly higher, and higher, and higher, until... THERE! I see the end of the hills. I maneuver my wings so that I curve and glide towards that direction. It feels amazing, flying. The wind through your... feathers, the freedom you feel- it's absolutely perfect.

Eventually, I get to the end of the hills. There are a few cottages, and I fly down to the ground. Focusing with everything I have, I transform back into a human.

"Hello?" I call out, walking through the small village. For some weird reason, my phone is still in my pocket, and I'm still wearing clothes. Like I said. Not very cliche.

"Hello?" My echo calls back. That reminds me of the song Loki sang to me, and I tear up again

_What are you DOING, Kate? I have to get through this!_ I think, wiping my tears and running up to one of the cottages. Empty. I run to the next one. Empty. Everything is empty except for the last one.

I step into the hut, thinking it would be empty. But it isn't.

It's filled with books, and pictures line the walls. A rug and a couch are in the middle. I walk over to one of the books and blow off the dust cover. _The Ugly Duckling._

"Oh. This old thing." Despite my situation, I have to smile. This book was my favorite book of all time as a kid. I'd read it over and over, never getting tired of it. I remember how much I could relate to it, being the ugly duckling of the family. Being so different from everyone else. I opened it up and started reading.

"One day a mother duck sat on her nest. She was waiting for her eggs to hatch. She waited and waited. Then, crack! They started to hatch." I read aloud. I keep on reading, and at one point tears splash onto the pages.

"'Be our friend!' said the other swans. The ugly duckling had some friends at last." I finish, closing the book and holding it tightly to my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and whisper, "I just want to be home, where my friends are."

Suddenly there's a flash. And I'm not in the hut where I was.

[[Loki's POV]]

"KAT!" I yell, and I lunge to the spot where the Microform was. But it's too late- he's already gone.

And he took Kat with him.

I run out of the room and into the hallway, making my way to my brother's room.

"Thor!" I gasp, catching my breath. My brother awakens with a start and sits up to face me.

"What? What is it, brother?" He asks, climbing out of bed, slipping on a shirt, and grabbing Mjolnir.

"Kat's been taken by a Microform!" I gasp, and suddenly, Thor changes. Into Blake.

"NO!" I yell, but the fiendish thing just smiles evilly.

"Oh, yes. I dropped your precious Katie off somewhere on Asgard. Not sure where." He waves it off and continues. "And trust me. She will _never_ find her way back. Unless you hand over something that I want." He smirks, and I tighten my hands into fists.

"And what could you _possibly_ want from me?" I ask sarcastically through gritted teeth. The smirking continues, and the enemy takes his sweet time before answering me.

"I want you to kill your brother."

**Bum bum BUM! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all, and I hope you haven't bailed on me! :P I'll try to update as often as I can, but it'll have to be occasional. I can write on the bus again, too! Yay! :D Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24: Unrealistic Experiences

YNNBL Chp. 24

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger earlier, I think I may be Steven Moffat's long-lost daughter. ANYWHO! Let's get going with this chapter!**

[[Kate's POV]]

"What... where am I?" I open my eyes. Blinding sunlight enters my vision, and I shield my face with my book. When my eyes are adjusted, I observe all around me. I'm in a town, on a sidewalk. The occasional car goes by, and there are buildings around me.

"Wait a second..." My eyes widen._ I'm in Thousand Oaks!_

I run down the street, trying to remember where exactly I am. A few turns and crosswalks later, I'm on Cory's street.

Sprinting down the street, I finally come to his door. I walk up the steps onto the porch, basically punching the doorbell.

Cory answers the door.

"K-Kate?"He whispers, his eyes full of disbelief.

"Yes, me! Listen, I have no idea how I got here, but I need to get back to Asgar- why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Kate... you've been missing for 3 years."

[[Loki's POV]]

"What?! _Kill_ Thor? What good would that bring you?" I demand, and the Microform shrugs.

"Dunno. It'd be funny, I suppose. And it would get you in trouble. Which is even better." He smiles darkly, and it takes all I have not to shudder. Instead, I advance towards him, my eyes livid.

"Tell me where Kat is. Or I will personally report you to the Allfather. Better yet, I'll kill you right here and now."

The idiot rolls his eyes. "Really? You think you can threathen me? Fine. If you won't kill your brother... at least kill yourself." He says, and I stop out of pure confusion.

"What?"

"Kill yourself. Or I kill Katie. Simple. As. That." He yawns and leans onto a dresser. My eyes are wide.

"How do I know if you would really let her go if I kill myself_?"_ I ask shakily.

"Good question. Here." He grabs my arm, and suddenly we're in the dungeons. There, lying in one of the cells, is... Kat?

"KAT!" I shout, running over. I open the cell door and rush inside. She's laying down on the small bed, asleep. But nothing I do wakes her up!

"She's in Microstate. It's like a coma, except she lives out a whole other life. With some twist of course. Her family will tell her she's been missing for years, she'll find out World War 3 had happened while she was gone... she might find out she has a husband and kids! Anything could happen, really." As the Micro-Blake explains this, I grow angrier and angrier. By the end of the explanation, I snap.

"LET HER OUT! YOU LET HER OUT RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? WHAT IS THE REASON YOU'RE DOING THIS?" I yell.

"Wow, wow. Calm down. She helped destroy the others of my kind with her sister and Stark. She deserves it. And like I said... I can let her out... if you kill yourself somehow. But don't worry. I'll make _sure _she's awake to see it. Make your choice, foolish god. Live and let her die, or die and let her live. You have until... oh, let's make it this time in 3 days. You'll find me in Katie's room." I try to stop him, but he's already dissipating.

"Ciao."

[[Kate's POV]]

"What do you mean, I've been _missing?_ I was in Asgard for only a few days! Tony was with me!" I exclaim, and Cory furrows his brow in concern.

"Kate... what do you mean, Asgard? Who is Tony?" He asks, and my eyes widen. I shake my head violently.

"No. NononononononononoNO!" I shout, and Cory brings me inside and sits me down.

"Kate. What are you _talking_ about?" He asks me. I'm still shaking my head.

"Asgard! I moved there with Loki! Tony Stark, Mabry's boyfriend! Cory, what is happening with you?" I ask, and he shoots me a look of disbelief.

"Kate! Tony Stark and Loki are _characters_. In a _movie_. And Mabry was your imaginary friend when you were three! What's happening with _you_? Where have you _been_ for the past three years?"

My jaw falls open, and the book falls out of my hand in slow-motion. This can't be happening. How is this happening, what is even happening?!

I pick the book up again.

"TAKE ME SOMEWHERE, ANYWHERE ELSE! C'MON!" I shout at it, closing my eyes and clutching it to my chest like before. But nothing happens. I run out of the house, ignoring Cory's pleas. But I walk out to a warzone. The sky is red, there are blimps in the air, and the sound of bombs can be heard in the distance.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I shout hysterically, tears running down my cheeks. I turn around, but where Cory's house used to be, there's nothing. I'm standing on flat concrete.

So I run. I run as far away as I can. I run until I find a place where I can hide (an empty dumpster). I clutch the book to my chest as I squat down in the green container, so lost and afraid that I don't know what to think anymore. I just want to go home. To Loki, to Tony, to Mabry, to the _real_ Cory. I just want everything to be the way that it was.

I can't hear bombs anymore. I can see blue, not red, through the small cracks of the dumpstaer. I cautiously open the lid to find- normal sky. Normal surroundings. Normal town.

I step out of the dumpster and run to Cory's house- which is back. Walking up to it, I ring the doorbell. Cory opens the door and smiles. "Hey, Kate! Jacob's been looking for you, so he came over here. You guys should stay for dinner!" He suggests. I furrow my brow. "Who's- Jacob?" I ask, but my older brother simply rolls his eyes and smiles.

I follow him into the kitchen, where a man and two children (a boy and a girl) are waiting for me.

"Mommy, mommy, we found you!" The boy exclaimed, running up to me and hugging my leg. he looks about five or six. The man, Jacob, gets up and walks over to me.

"C'mon, Koala. Mommy's probably had a tough day." He laughs, pulling the boy off of me. Then he kisses me.

"What the- who ARE you people?" I yell, and Jacob knits his eyebrows together.

"Honey, what's wrong? What're you talking about?" Jacob asks. He tries to pull me in for a hug, but I push him away.

"Get away, creepo!" I shout, running up the stairs and locking myself into the bathroom. Breathing deeply, I don't eve try to make sense of what is happening. _I must be dreaming, or something. That man is not my... husband! Those are not my kids! This is not my life!_ I'm sobbing now, thinking of how wrong everything is.

"So what the heck is happening?!"

**Yeah. I feel so sorry for Kate, I just wanna go in there and scream KATE YOU'RE IN MICROSTATE HANG IN THERE GURL YOU'LL BE FINE! So yeah. See you in the next chapter (I'm on a rol, okay. Sorry if these chapters are crap)!**


	25. Chapter 25: Final Decisions

YNNBL Chp. 25

Hey guys! I uave some sad news... This is the second to last chapter (not including the epilogue) of You Need not be Lonely. ;A; I'm sorry! Everything just falls so perfectly and stuff! I've tried to put it off, but it just fits. Sorry! Anyways, here's se chapter!

[[Kate's POV]]

Every time I walk out of that bathroom, I am faced with a different situation. One time, Mabry is there, mourning the death of both Tony and Cory. Another, Cory is my husband. Every time is equally horrible.

And it won't stop.

[[Loki's POV]]

I kneel down and kiss Kat's forehead, brushing some strands of hair away from her face. Her breathing is steady, she doesn't look like she's living in a nightmare. She looks as if she is sleeping.

I hear a meow and turn to find Mischief making his way into the cell.

"What are you doing here, you troublesome creature?" I ask, and I can't help but smile as it butts its black head against my hand, purring like a motorboat.

The cat jumps onto the bed and lays down on Kat's stomach, curling up into an overprotective ball of fur. I can still hear its purring from where I am, and I smile sadly.

"Make sure to take care of her when I'm gone, okay? Keep her safe, for me."

Mischief meows sleepily, as if promising me that he'll protect her. I run my hand along the silky fur on his back and smile.

~\*/~\*/~\*/~\*/~\*/~

"So, you've made a choice?" The voice surprises even me. I spin around to find the Micro-Blake standing there, his back against the bars of the cell. I stand up and take a deep, shaky breath.

"Yes. If I... die, of my own accord, you will awaken Kat, correct?" I ask, and the Microform nods.

"Not only that, but I'll wake her up now. It'll be /so/ much more fun that way."

My hands clench into fists and I dig my nails into my palms, knuckles turning white.

"Do it then. Wake her up." I say through gritted teeth. 'Blake' nods and snaps his fingers.

[[Kate's POV]]

Suddenly, I inhale sharply through my nose. My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly, Mischief taking a sudden tumble off my chest.

Have you ever woken up from a random nap and felt... groggy and sort of out of it? That's how I feel.

Dazed, I look around. The first thing I see- _Loki!_

I run into his arms and he holds me tight.

"It's okay, Kat. It was all just a dream. Just a dream." The god, my god, comforts me with a gentle voice. He explains the Microstate to me as I sob into his shoulder. Soon after, though, I wipe away my tears and turn around to face the smirking Microform, in the form of Blake, as always.

Then I punch him in the face.

~\*/~\*/~\*/~\*/~\*/~

"Ow." Blake says, clicking his jaw back into place and glaring at me. I don't give him much more time to recover, though, because I then swift-kick him and punch his gut, causing him to lose his breath and sink to the ground. I then _gladly_ kick his head, knocking him unconsious.

"Honestly? I've been wanting to do that for a long time." I gasp, grinning. When I turn around, I can't help but burst out laughing as my boyfriend looks both impressed and scared. Just like the good old days.

[[Loki's POV]]

Though I am strongly against it, we go to bed that night without telling Thor or Odin or Stark or anyone else. Kat says it's 'too dangerous for them to get involved' because 'they might get hurt'. I honestly disagree with her 100%, but I still go along. Just for tonight.

She falls asleep almost immediately, clearly exhausted from the Microstate. She refused to tell me what happened in there, but I know better than to pry. I lay awake, staring at the high-risen ceiling and pondering Kat's and my own fate. I know my girlfriend shouldn't have fought the Microform. It just made him angrier. Suddenly, there's a cold gust of wind, and Blake appears along with a cloud of black fog.

"Like my new entrance? I've been working on it." He tells me idly, slowly walking towards our bed. I cover Kat in a feeble attempt to protect her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her." The evil creature assures me, yawning. "I'm here to make sure you follow through with your promise." He flicks his hand and a deep gash appears on Kat's forehead. Then another, on her cheek. Then her lip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream, trying to stop the bleeding. The Microform shrugs.

"Whoops. Guessed I lied. Now go and die. I'll make sure Kat is there." He touches my arm, and suddenly I'm somewhere else.

[[Kat's POV]]

I wake up to pain. All over my face, I feel cuts and blood and- ouch.

"Loki, what happe-" I roll over, but Loki isn't there.

Blake is.

"Ah, Kat. You're awake, _finally_. Loki had something he wants to show you." The stupid idiot touches my arm, and suddenly I'm near a rainy cliff. The cliff I'll remember for the rest of my life.


	26. Chapter 26 and EPILOGUE: The Conclusion

**Here we go guys! Not much to say. Thanks to stinkysox for beta reading! ^_^**

I stand, very confused, in the pouring rain beside the cliff. Suddenly, a form comes into view- _Loki's _form. And he's standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Loki! What are you doing?!" I shout, but my voice is lost in the swirling wind and rain. Loki is on the edge of the cliff, bracing himself for something... but what? What could he be-

_No._

"Loki! Please don't do this! I'd rather die than lose you!" I shout, but once again my exclamation falls on deaf ears. I see him throw his head up and face the rain as he shouts something inaudible. I interrupt him by running up to him, grabbing his arm, and pulling him away from the edge.

"Loki! Don't do this!" I shout, and he turns around. There are tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Kat, I have to. He'll kill you if I don't die myself." He suddenly leans forward and kisses me. "You need not be lonely, for I am here." He whispers.

Then he jumps.

"LOKI!" I run over to the rocky edge and look down to see Loki's body dropping like an anvil. At about halfway down, he turns around to face me. His eyes are still strikingly green, even if there are tears dripping down his face. I want to do something, _anything_, to stop him, but towards the bottom, he is shrouded in mist. I don't even try to hold back a sob as I realize that he's gone. Loki, the god of mischief, the god that accidentally teleported into my apartment and changed my life for the better, is... I couldn't even bear to think about the word, but I did-

Loki is _dead._

And he did it to save me.

_But... now that he's gone..._ I think, kneeling down with my face towards the ground, tears dripping from eyes and down my nose, _I don't want to be saved._

**EPILOGUE**

{Three Years Later}

[[Kate's POV]]

I quietly type up the email and press send. Hearing my phone buzz, I take it out of my pocket.

_What are you doing up so late? You're past curfew. -C _the text reads, and I smile. Unlocking my phone, I send a text back. _I just sent my weekly report. Be home soon. Stop worrying so much._

I pick up my purse and shut my laptop, picking it up as well. I walk out of my once-boring cubicle, now decorated with pictures of Cory and me at his wedding, my friends, Mabry and me. Blake and I sort of drifted, seeing as I was now afraid of him. My brother had gotten married to Molly and had two kids, one the little 1-year-old Seth, and Amy, the overprotective 3-year-old. The last picture... I close my eyes and take a breath.

The one picture of Loki and me... at the fountains. I have no idea how a photo was taken and given to me, but it was. It's put in the very middle of the main wall, but is almost covered in sticky notes and other things. Loki is retreating as I splash water on him, huge smiles on both of our faces. I keep meaning to take it down, but I always forget. _I'm done with that life now. It's over. I have new friends, new job, new house, new memories, new life. There's no room for... _I sigh shakily and reach up to take it down, but something in the corner of my eye stops me. _Light. _

Everyone's gone, so someone must be here. I cautiously walk out of my cubicle, grabbing a random stapler to somehow protect myself. "Wh- who's there?" I call bravely, and I can see the outline of a person in the shadows across the room. The grip on my makeshift weapon tightens.

"I said. Who's. There." I plan to throw the stapler, but there's no need.

"Did you forget about me, Kat?"

The voice was small, quiet, uncertain. Sad. But I'd know it anywhere.

The stapler drops to the carpeted floor with a muffled _thud_.

"L-Loki...?" I breath, hardly believing it.

"Yes, Kat. It's me." He steps out of the shadows, and I gasp. It's... _Loki._ The same old Loki, wearing the same clothes. Not the exact same pair of clothes, since the ones he has on look new.

"No. You're not alive. I _saw _you, you jumped off the cliff, to save me... No. It's just a cruel trick. You have to be a hallucination, an illusio-" It hits me. Everything clicks, what he said, what happened...

_Loki survived the jump... because he _didn't _jump._I think. _It was a duplicate, a magic trick, a..._

Suddenly I'm very angry.

_It was a lie._

"Why?!" I shout, my eyes misting up.

"Why did you do this to me?! You- You made me think you were- I _believed_ you were dead- and I cried myself to sleep almost every night after that for a year! It's been three years, Loki. Three. Horrible. LONELY. Years. I've tried to forget, and for a bit I did, but then all the memories came back when I thought I saw you- ... When I _did_ see you last year. I wasn't hallucinating..." I fall quiet, and Loki looks like he's going to cry.

"I... I never meant to... to stay away that long... I had to take care of things with..." He doesn't even have to say it, I know who he means.

"Cory... Cory's married. With two kids. Mabry and Tony got married. Clint and Natasha had a _daughter, _Loki. You've missed too much. I have a new life now." We both know I don't mean the last thing.

"Kat..."

"It's Kathleen. People call me Kathleen now." I say rather harshly, and suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder, and I'm being spun around, and suddenly: he's kissing me.

In the next instant, as my lips meet his, he's not the Loki that lied to me, or tried to take over the world. He's not the Loki that ruthelessly killed hundreds of people. He's not the Loki... He's not _that_ Loki.

He's the Loki that was too self-conscious to take off his shirt. The Loki that risked the most awkward moments to comfort me. The Loki that was scared of my little kitten. The Loki that held my hand to calm me down. He's the Loki that gave Emma a piggyback ride and had a nerf gun fight with Matthew. Who showed himself to the Avengers to save my life. The Loki that sacrificed his life for mine. (Or so I had thought.)

He's that Loki.

He's _my_ Loki.

**You guys. I'm done. I'm. DONE. NO. NONO I'M LIKE LEGITIMATELY CRYING RIGHT NOW OKAY I THINK IMMA GO WRITE A SEQUEL NOW IDK BYE. **

**But seriously. You guys, thank you for all your wonderful support, reviews, etc. This is my second favorite story I've ever written (after The New Girl), and I'm **_**so**_** proud with how it turned out. Thank you for your wonderful support! :3**


End file.
